Ally, OH MY MY MY
by hayleeroseluvsausllyandraura
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swift's song Mary's song (OH my my my). Austin and Ally have been best friends forever and plan on keeping it that way. Despite all of their dads teasing about them getting married, they just don't see each other that way... or do they (NOW COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's NOte:**

**Sorry guys for my last story I posted, I had just made my account and I was still trying to figure out how to use it... anyways, new story. First fanfic. NO negative comments please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the song**

_**Ally, OH my my**_** my**: Chapter 1

**Allys POV(7 years old)**

"The stars are really pretty tonight." I said to Austin as we laid down on the grass in our bathing suits. " Yeah, they really are." Austin said back. Me and Austin are best friends thanks to our parents. Our parents met in high school and automatically clicked and became best friends. They did everything together... including mine and Austin's birth. Austin is 2 years older than me but we still get along like brother and sister. I turned to him and just stared. HE looked at me and grinned " What?" "I just noticed that your eyes are really shiny, kinda like the stars." I said to and smiled. I turned back to the sky. "HEy, wanna go swim some more?" Austin asked me. I nodded and raced him to the pool. HE got there before me, as always. " HOW. Are. You. SO. FAst.?" I said as I was catching my breath. HE just smiled and, being the sneaky person that he is, pulled me into the pool. "AUSTIN!" I yelled at him but couldn't help it and started laughing along side Austin. Our dads came out of the house and stopped when he saw me and AUstin. " Hey, lovebirds." MR. Dawson said. I rolled my eyes, "Really, dad?" HE ignored me and both of our dads started singing "AUstin and Ally sitting in a tree, KISSING!" They just started laughing and laughing. " I swear, MIKe , one day these two will date, I'm sure of it" HE said to Austins dad. They walked inside. I hate it when they make fun of us, me and Austin are just best friends and nothing more. Why do they always say that we're gonna date? I got over it quickly and got an idea. I was gonna scare Austin. "uh, I'll be right back, I uh gotta go to the bathroom." "Whatever." He said. I got out of the pool and started walking towards the house. I stopped halfway and turned around. HE wasn't paying attention at all. I tiptoed behind him. I screamed and jumped on top of him, causing him to go under water. I got off and started laughing. " I AM GOING TO KILL YOU DAWSON!" He yelled at me. MY eyes got wide and I ran out of the pool. HE started chasing me, getting closer and closer every second. Yep, I'm gonna die.

**A/N: so tell me what you think about this. I'll update more soon. I promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I din't get a lot of reviews, but I understand because I just started this story. Thank you for the 2 people who did review and thanks for the positive words.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the song. I only own the plot**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Austin's POV**

"I'll be back I uh gotta go to the bathroom." Ally said to me.

"whatever," I said to her and continued to swim. A few minutes passed and Ally screamed and jumped on top of me. I went underwater and I was still stunned about what happened. I came up and Ally was just laughing at me. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU DAWSON!" I screamed. HEr eyes got wide and she ran out of the pool. I started chasing her. I was faster than her so I kept on getting closer to her. I wasn't even going to hurt her, I'm just messing around with her. SHe's gullible though so she always believes it when I say I'm gonna beat her up. I caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her and spun her. The whole time, she was giggling. I laughed with her... Her laughing is contageous.

**Ally's POV**

He caught up to me and spun me around. Dangit, I fell for it again. I started laughing and he did too. He ALWAYS says that he's gonna beat me up but he never does. I really need to stop being so gullible. Austin put me down and stuck out his tongue. I did the same and we both started laughing again. I love my best friend.

**Austin's POV**

I stuck my tongue out at her. She did the exact same back and we burst into laughter again. Our dads came out. "Ally, time to go home." Mr. Dawson said to Ally. I looked over to her and she looked really sad. "Awww, can't she sleep over?!" I asked both of our dads. I gave them THE EYES. They can never resist those. The only person who can is Ally. They looked at each other and grinned. " oh, alright." They said. Me and ally high-fived and screamed "YES!" our dads laughed and walked inside. They came out with Ally's sister, Danielle, "HEy, Alls I'll bring you your clothes and stuff in a few minutes, k?" Danielle said. Ally gave her a thumbs up. "HEy, maybe Dez and Trish**(1)** can sleep over too?" Ally said. I grinned. That's an idea.

**Ally's POV**

I got an idea. "Hey, maybe Dez and Trish can spend the night too?" I said to Austin. He smiled and said " Good idea, I'll go ask. He ran inside. Dez and Trish were the only other kids who lived on our block so the four of us hang out all the time. Austin came back outside with his house phone in his hand. "My parents said yes, let;s call 'em and see." He said. "okay!" I said excitedly. He put the phone on speaker and dialed Trish's number. "Hello?" said Mrs. DeLaRosa. "hi, it's Austin and Ally." we said back at the same time. I started talking, "uh, we were just wondering if maybe Trish wanted to spend the night at Austin's house, I'm here sleeping over too." I tried to say as polite as possible. "oh, well that sounds fun, let me ask her. TRISH!" she yelled. They started talking in spanish, so me and Austin didn't understand anything of what they were saying. "She'll be there in a few minutes, okay guys?" "okay." me and Austin said in unision. We did the same thing with Dez. Me and Austin were really excited. All four of us hadn't had a sleepover in over a month. This was going to be so much fun!

**Author's Note: I feel like I just rambled in this chapter. Sorry if you didn't like it, the next chapter will be way better... I promise**

**1. I don't own Trish and Dez either**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hi guys. Again I didnt get a lot of reviews. I did get some though, so I'm gonna upload for you guys. Thank you to those who are sticking with me through out this. I promise you won't regret reading this :) this chapter is goign to swithc POVs a lot**

**Disclaimer: don't own the characters or the song. (if I owned the show, auslly wouldn't have broken up!)**

_**Chapter**_** 3**

**Austin's POV**

We got off the phone with Trish and Dez to come. We only waited for like 5 minutes, but it felt like 2 hours because me and Ally were so excited. When they got here, Ally squealed with delight and ran up to them. I laughed at her. I just walked up to Dez and we did our handshake. Once they both got settled in, we all sat in a big circle. "what do you wanna do?" I asked, knowing that we weren't going to sleep that night. I was really surprised when Ally yelled out "Let's play truth or dare!" Ally never wants to play that game

**Ally's POV**

I got an idea. "Let's play truth or dare!" I yelled nout. Austin seemed surprised, I never wanna play that game. I don't even know why I wanted to play it today, I just did. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"okay, I'll go first." I aid and looked around.

"trish, truth or dare?" I asked her. She seemed surprised that I asked her.

"uh, okay truth." she said. I thought about it.

"What is your biggest dream in life?" I asked her, it was the only thing that I could think of.

she thought about it for a long time. "uh, I have to say that my biggest dream is to become a really famous fashionh designer." she said. "Cool!' I said to her. "your turn.

**Trish POV**

I studied everyone. "dez, truth or dare?" I asked him. "duh, dare, I'm a man!" he said and showed off his "muscles". "okay, I dare you to eat every single apple in that basket over there." I pointed to a big basket filled with apples. Dez got the basket and went to work. " alright dez, your turn."

**Dez POV**

"K" I said. I didn't even have to think about it. "austin, truth or dare?" I asked him. " i think I'm gonna go with truth this time." He said. NObody ever picks dare when it's my turn, probably smart. "Do you have a hidden talent, if you do what is it?" I asked him. HIs face lit up. "That ones easy, I play basically every instrument known to man and I can sing." HE said. "You sing?" Ally said to him. HE just nodded his head. "Austin, your turn." I said as started on my 5th apple

**Austin's POV**

"Awesome." I said. I looked directly at Ally. "Ally, truth or dare?" I asked her. She thought about it. "Dare!" She yelled. Wow, I really was expecting her to do truth. Ooh I have a perfect one. " I dare you to sing one of your songs that you wrote for us." Her eyes got wide. "Truth." she said. "no go-backs" All 3 of us said to her. "But, I can't, Austin you KNOW I have stage fright." she said to me. I grinned. "Ally, it's just me, Dez and Trish. Cmon you can do it." I said to her. " fine just let me go get me my song book." she said. She came back a minute later with a brown leather book with an A on the cover. She sat down on the piano and started playing a soft melody.

(_Italics: Ally singing)_

_"oh, yeah_

_you can be the peanut butter to my jelly,_

_you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly,_

_you can be the hero and I can be the sidekick,_

_you can be the tears that I cry if we ever split,_

_you can be the rain from the clouds when it's storming,_

_or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning."_

I listened to her sing. SHe was incredible! Dez and Trish had the same expression on their faces as I did on mine: amazement.

_"Don't know if I could ever be, without you cause boy you complete me,_

_and in time I know that we'll both see, were all we need,_

_cause your the apple to my pie,_

_Your the straw to my berry,_

_your the smoke to my high,_

_and your the one I wanna marry._

_Cause your the one for me for em,_

_and Im the one for you for you._

_You take the both of us of us, and were the perfect two._

_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_  
_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_  
_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_  
_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_  
_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_  
_You can be as cold as the winter weather_  
_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_Don't know if I could ever be_  
_Without you cause boy you complete me_  
_And in time I know that we'll both see_  
_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_  
_And you know that I think about ya_  
_And you know I can't live without ya_

_I love the way that you smile_  
_And maybe in just a while_  
_I can see me walk down the aisle_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two"_ **(1)**

She finished her song and all of us stayed silent.

**Ally's POV**

I stopped playing but no one said anything. OH no, they didn't like it. " was I really that bad you guys?" I asked sadly. "What are you kidding, Ally that was amazing!" Austin said. I blushed. "Ally, did you really write that?" Trish asked me. I smiled and nodded. "It was a long time ago though, that was one of the first songs that I ever wrote." I said. "That makes it even better!' Dez said, who was over halfway done with the apples.

"Thanks, guys." I said and sat back down.

"Your turn Ally." Austin said to me. Oh yeah, we were playing truth or dare. " okay, Austin truth or dare?" HE wants to make me uncomfortable, two can play at that game. "If you did dare, I'll do dare."

" I dare you to kiss me." I said. HIs eyes got huge in surprise.

"W-what." HE said.

"I said, I dare you to kiss me." I repeated.

"Uh,okay." HE said

**Austin's POV**

"I dare you to kiss me." Ally said. I was really surprised.

"W-what." I said.

"I said I dare you to kiss me." She said again. I swallowed.

"uh, OKay." I said and leaned in closer to her.

I started leaning in and at the last second, Ally said "Gotta go." and she ran off. I ran after her. I found her in my room, sitting on my bed. "Hey, whyd you run off?" I asked her. "I don't know. I don't even know why I dared you to do that. But, it was weird. Promise that won't affect our friendship." she said to me. I laughed, "Ally, a stupid dare isn't going to ruin our friendship. Your my best friend." "Thanks Austin." she said. She stood up and I hugged her. She hugged back, "C'mon let's go back down"she said.

"okay, let's do it." I said. We got back down there and I said, "You can go again, Alls." She smiled.

**Ally's POV (finally right?)**

When we got back down there I sat down and Austin said, "YOu can go again Alls." I smiled. "Austin truth or dare." I asked him.

"i'm definitely going with truth this time." HE said. I playfully rolled my eyes. I have a good one.

"What's your middle name?" I asked him. He got really nervous and he mumbled something under his breath. "what was that?" I said and cupped my ear. "monica." he barely whispered. " I still can't here you!" I said again. "MONICA OKAY? MY MIDDLE NAME IS MONICA!" he screamed.

I got scared, Austin never yells. "sorry, I should't have yelled he said." He said. "IT's okay." I said and then it was silent. "Let's do something else now." I said after a long time. "like what?" All 3 of them asked." I looked aroudn his house and my eyes landed on his wii** (2)**. "Let's play just dance!" **(3). **I said. We all walked over to the wii and Austin got it set up. The whole time we were there, the only thing I could think of is Austin screaming at me. NOte to self: Don't ask Austin for his middle name.

**A/N: Haha. I told you you would like this chapter better. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. :) review and favorite. It will get better.**

**(1) this song is called perfect two by auburn. All rights go to them**

**(2) I don't own the wii**

**(3) Don't own just dance (I wish I did)**

**Hope you liked it**

**-Haylee 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow i got a lot more reviews that time. A double update, hows that for an awesome person :) Anyways, here's chapter 4 of Ally, oh my my my. Told ya it would get better. Thanks for all the reviews**

**Ally's POV**

"C'mon Austin you can do that." I said and pointed to the TV screen. We were having a dance battle. I picked the girliest dance ever on that game: Call me Maybe** (1)**. "Alls, in case you haven't noticed, I DONT HAVE HIPS." HE said and started laughing. I was beating him by like 2000 points.

"Hey, I just met you, adn this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe." Austin started singing along to the music in a girly voice.**(2)**

I laughed. THe song ended and I won, obviously. We played a lot more songs and then decided to stop and just watch TV.

"HA, I ATE ALL THE APPLES, TRISH!" Dez yelled out of the blue. All of us started laughing. "We knew you could do it, Dez." AUstin said and patted his back.

I forgot how fun it was to hang out as a group.

**Austins POV**

Trish and Dez ended up falling asleep after like 15 minutes, so it was just me and Ally up. We set up our sleeping bags right next to each others. "Hey alls." I said to her and faced her. "Yeah?" She said back to me and faced me too.

"You have a really good voice you know." I told her. She blushed when I said that.

"Thanks Austin. Listen, I'm really sorry for bugging you today about your middle name and for daring you to ki-" I cut her off by laughing.

"Ally relax. I shouldn't have yelled at you, that ones my fault. And we already agreed that the dare wasn't a Big deal. Alls, nothing is going to ruin our friendship, I promise." I told her. She grinned at me and turned the other way.

"Good night Austin." She whispered to me

"Good night Alls." I said to her. I closed my eyes and was asleep almost instantly

**A/N: Hope you liked it :) Sorry if you didn't. It WILL get better, I promise. Review, comment, favorite. Love ya guys**

**(1) I don't own call me maybe **

**(2) imagine Ross doing this :)**

**-Haylee ❤**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG over 10 reviews! I love you guys so much. This is my first fanfic so it really means a lot to me that you guys like it so much.I got a question from one of the reviewers: elina-Ann yes I am a huge swifty. Mary's song actually is my favorite song LOL. So here's chapter 5 for all of you lovely people**

**_Chapter5_**

**Ally's POV**

_SPLASH! _I woke up to cold water being poured on my face. I jumped up, startled. "AUSTIN!" I screamed when I saw his face.

"That's payback for yesterday in the pool." He told me with a smirk. "Now come o. Breakfast is ready." He helped me up. We woke up trish and dez and sat around the table. " I really wasnt expecting us to actually sleep last night" Austin said." I guess that's what you get for thinking" I said and smirked. I get really cranky when I'm tired. "Whoah someonas cranky." Austin said. "Shut up" I said and rolled my eyes. I layed my head down on the table and started to fall asleep again. I woke up when Austin shook me. I looked up and saw a plate of pancakes in front of me. I devoured them in less than 5 minutes. "Got any pickles?" I asked Austin and smiled.

**Austin's POV**

"Got any pickles?" Ally asked me and smiled. I just laughed and went to the fridge. I handed her the whole jar. She squealed excitedly. That girl and pickles. I watched her eat half the jar of pickles and tried to take one for myself. She slapped my hand away. "OW!" I yelled. "Ally they are my pickles." I Said and laughed. She playfully rolled her eyes and handed me the jar. Trish and Dez erupted into laughter at our actions. Me and Ally joined in. We finished our breakfast and we were deciding what we should do."Lets go swimming" Ally yelled. Why is she the one who's been coming up with the good ideas? Everyone agreed so we all got our swimsuits on and started walking towards the pool.

**In the pool (no ones POV)**

"ill race you Austin!" Ally yells out while everyone is swimming.

"Your on Dawson!" Austin yelled. Austin and Ally swam to the end of the pool. Trish and Dez got out to give them room.

"On your mark!" Trish yelled.

"get set, ooh a squirrel!" Dez yelled out. Austin and Ally laughed

Trish rolled her eyes. "Go!" She yelled. Austin and Ally started swimming. Ally went under water but didnt pay attention to the concrete wall in front of her. Ally hit the wall and everything went black.

**A/N: ooh CLIFFY! I feel like This chapter wasn't good so sorry if you didn't like it. I will definitely update soon. I Promise :) love you guys**

**-Haylee ❤❤**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello lovley people! ㈳6 So I got a couple more questions on my last chapter so I'm gonna answer them:**

**Amanda (Guest): yes they will be together soon**

**and I forgot who asked this one but someone asked how old they were so here are the ages:**

**Austin: 9**

**Ally: about to be 8**

**Dez: almost 9**

**Trish: 8**

**thanks for all the kind words, I really wasn't expecting this story to even be read, so thank you guys so much! So I'm going to repay you with another chapter of Ally,oh my my my **

_Recap:_

_"ill race you Austin!" Ally yells out while everyone is swimming._

_"Your on Dawson!" Austin yelled. Austin and Ally swam to the end of the pool. Trish and Dez got out to give them room._

_"On your mark!" Trish yelled._

_"get set, ooh a squirrel!" Dez yelled out. Austin and Ally laughed_

_Trish rolled her eyes. "Go!" She yelled. Austin and Ally started swimming. Ally went under water but didnt pay attention to the concrete wall in front of her. Ally hit the wall and everything went black._

**_Chapter 6:_**

**Austin's POV**

"Ally!" I screamed when I saw her go down. "Dez go get my dad, quick!" I told him. I jumped in the pool and got Ally, I layed her on the ground. I put my ear on her chest. Thank god, she was still breathing. I just held her hand until my dad came out. "Oh my gosh," my dad said and took his phone out. I wasn't paying attention to his conversation but I caught a few things like, "drowned," "we need an ambulance," and "no, we are not her guardians" I felt like crying. This is my fault, I should've told her to pay attention to the wall. My dad kneeled down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay son, the ambulance will be here any minute." He said to me. I started bawling. "This is my fault dad." I said I'm between sobs. "I should have told her to pay attention to the wall and now look at her." I said and gestured towards her.

"Austin, it is not your fault. This could've happened to anybody, it could even have happened to you." He said and poked me. I just nodded. The ambulance got here and put Ally in the back. I saw Mr. Dawson climb in the back with her calmly. How can he be so calm? I put on some sandals and a tshirt and got in the car with my parents. My mom put her hand on my knee and smiled lightly "she'll be okay, Ally's a tough girl." She said to me. I nodded. I really hoped that she was right

**_(page_ _break_)**

****We were all in the waiting room of the hospital waiting to hear about Ally. Mr. Dawson was sitting with his head in his hands while rubbed his back and hugged him. My parents were pacing rapidly and they kept on muttering sorry to Ally's parents. Me, Trish, and Dez just sat in the chairs trying to figure out how this could happen. The doctor came into the waiting room with a clipboard and everyone stood up. "Is she going to be alright doctor?" My mom asked. Everyone was paying attention to him now. "Yes, she'll be fine but I don't want her swimming for at least 2 weeks, she has a slight case of pneumonia so I am prescribing her this medication." He said and handed Ally's dad some pink gooey stuff. Ally's mom burst into tears. "Can I go see her?" I asked the doctor. He just starEd at me for a few minutes and then nodded. "I'll go with you." Mrs. Dawson said. "Mrs. Dawson, if its alright, I'd rather go alone." I said and gave her a small smile. She just nodded as more tears ran down her face.

**(In the hospital room)**

Ally was sitting up in her bed, flipping through the TV channels when I walked in. She looked at me and smiled. "Austin, hi!" She said excitedly. How can she be excited to see me, I almost killed her. Ally, I am so sorry, this is all my fault, if I had told you to pay attention to the wall, then you wouldn't have hit it and you wouldn't be here right now." I said, ready to start bawling again. I was surprised when ally started laughing.

"you really think that this is your fault?" She asked me. I slowly nodded my head. She laughed again and patted the spot on the bed next to her, motioning for me to sit. I did as I was told and sat. Ally faced me and grabbed both of my hands.

"Austin, I don't blame you at all for this. If anything, it's my fault. I'm the one who wanted to swim, I'm the one who wanted to race." She looked at me strAight in the eye. "You're the one who took me out of the pool and got your dad." She took a long pause. " Austin you saved my life."

(**in the waiting room)**

Lester watched Austin walk towards the hospital room and grinned. " And there goes my future son in law, am I right mike?" He said. Mike and Lester started laughing and high fived. Penny hit her husband and rolled her eyes, "Lester! They're not even teenagers yet, you need to stop teasing them about that." She said. Lester just laughed. "Oh c'mon Penny, we both know its gonna happen, they're just too young to realize they're true feelings." He said. This time Mimi rolled her eyes too but then started laughing along with Lester and her husband. Penny eventually joined in the laughter too. Who knows what's gonna happen with Austin and Ally when they get older?

**(back in the hospital room, Ally's POV)**

"Austin, you saved my life." I said after a long pause. How could he possibly think that this is his fault? Sonetimes he worried me. He just stared at me and smiled. I pulled him into a right hug. "eh, what are best friends for?" He said cockily. I rolled my eyes. I turned the TV on to Spongebob and we sat there watching together. There were a few laughs here and there, but they didn't mind the silence.

"oh yeah, before I forget. Somebody has a birthday coming up in a couple of weeks." Austin said and turned to me. I smiled. "Yep," I said popping the p at the end. " so what're you gonna do?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, " probably just hang out with you,Dez, and Trish." I Said honestly. I usually doNt like making a big deal out of my birthday.

**(back in waiting room, penny's POV)**

"Okay guys, so what are we DoOMG about Allys surprise party?" I asked. Ally was going to love this.

**A/N: ooh a surprise party for Miss Ally! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I think it's the best one so far. Next chapter is probably going to be the party. Hope you liked it. Love ya guys!**

**-Haylee**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! :) sorry it took me a while to update, I was busy with stuff. But here I am. This chapter is gonna skip ahead in time a little bit. It has been two weeks now and it is time for Ally's party... So here is chapter 7 for you lovely people.**

_Chapter 7:_

**Ally's POV**

"Wake up sweetie." My dad shook me as I slept, waking me up. I woke up, looked at my dad sleepily and rubbed my eyes. My dad was smiling widely.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" He said excitedly. I yawned. "Oh, thanks daddy." I said. I sat up in my bed and stretched. My dad laughed, " c'mon, mom made you a special birthday breakfast." He said. He helped me out of bed and we walked downstairs. "oh my sweet little girl!" My mom yelled when she saw me. I smiled and hugged her.

"well come on sit, I made your favorite pancakes." She said. i smiled and sat at the table. She put a plate of chocolate peanut butter pancakes in front of me. I started eating right away. When I was halfway done, Austin walked throug the door without knocking. Not that we cared, he's family. " Hurry up and finish so we can go." Austin said to me. This caught me off guard. "Excuse me!?" I said to him. " you, my dear best friend are spending the day with me and my parents until your birthday dinner tonight and I am NOT taking no for an answer." He said. I just nodded my head, I wasn't gonna argue with him, it sounded fun. "Here, I'm full anyways." I said and handed him my remaining pancakes. The only person who loves pancakes more than me is Austin.

**In Ally's room when Ally is getting ready **

I have no idea what we're doing today so I have no idea how to dress or anything. I put my head out the door. "Hey Austin!" I yelled. "Yeah!" He yelled back. "Where are you guys taking me today!?" I asked him. "I can't tell you, just dress comfortably!" He yelled back. I sighed. He knows I hate surprises. I put on some jean shorts and a flowery tank top. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and put on my white strappy sandals. I brushed my teeth and walked downstairs. "Oh my little baby is growing up." My mom said And started crying. I laughed and hugged her. "You look beautiful sweetheart." My dad told me. I hugged him. "Bye guys." I said and walked out the door.

**Penny's POV (still at the house) **

I made sure that Austin and Ally were out of eyesight and started getting Ally's party stuff out of the attic. I texted Mimi " have ally back by 5:30 and make sure not to tell ally anything!" She texted back a minute later " okay, see you tomight :)" now lets get this party decorating started. I started putting up banners and streamers and blowing up balloons. Ally. Is. Going. To. Love. This.

**In the car (with ally, Austin,mike, and Mimi) Austins POV**

"Hey Alls, were almost there, any guesses on where were going?" I asked her. She sighed. " No, I've been thinking about it the whole car ride and I still have no idea. Can't you just tell me?" I laughed. She hates surprises. " Can I tell her mom, it's killing her." I asked my mom. Ally started getting excited. Mom laughed. " I guess." she sighed playlfully. Me and Ally laughed at the same time. " okay Ms. Ally Dawson, now I know that you've been wanting to hang out somewhere that was outside of our block so I had an idea. And what better day to show you my idea then on your eighth birthday. So, now all you have to do to see my idea is look out your window right now." I said to her. Surprised, she turned around slowly.

**Ally's POV**

"Now all you have to do is look out your window right now" Austin said to me. Okay, now I'm scared. I slowly turned around and quickly got really excited. I looked out my window and right there was the entrance to Phil's fun town! "Oh my gosh! How did you, when, ahhhhhhh!" I said. Everyone laughed. "But how, I mean why didn't my mom and dad come?" I asked. "What is it now a crime for me to want to spend time with my best friend?" Austin said. I laughed and punched him in the arm. It seemed like forever until we got out of the car but when we did me and Austin bolted into the park. This is going to be so much fun

**At the house, preparing for the party (Penny's POV)**

The timer on the oven went off and I quickly ran to get Ally's cake. Now I need to frost it. I checked the time. 4:45. When Ally gets back I need to do her hair and makeup and try to keep her from seeing the decorations. It'll be easy. It just gotta make an excuse, I mean she is really gullible. Yeah It will be easy. I got done frosting the cake and I have to say. It looks incredible! I ran to my room to get dressed. I checked the time again, 5:28! She'll be back any minute. As if on cue, I heard the door open.

**In the car on the way back (Allys POV) **

"oh my gosh, that was so much fun, thank you guys so much!" I said. We were on our way back to the car. Austin and I went on so many rides! "Oh sweetie, your practically family, you don't need to thank us, besides, it was Austin's idea." Mimi said. " thank you so much Austin, this was the best day ever." I said. I hugged him and he huggebrace back tightly. This really was the best day ever. We got in the car and started driving home. The whole time we were laughing and talking. It seemed like we got home in two minutes. As soon as we walked into the house my mom rushed down. "Uh, come one sweetheart I have to do your hair and makeup for your birthday dinner." My mom said and rushed me upstairs into her room. "Whoah mom whats the rush?" I asked her. "We're gonna miss your reservation if we don't hurry." She said. " Now sit down and brush your hair." "um, okay." I said. Something was going on. No, it's probably nothing. My mom started curling my hair. Which always took a long time because of how long and thick my hair is. "Uh, mom is everything okay?" I asked her. "Yeah, why wouldn't everything gbe okay?" She asked. "well, first off your trying to curl my hair with the curling iron turned off." I said. She face palmed herself. " and you just seem really nervous about something" i said. "I just dont want to be late to your dinner." She said. I shrugged. That's a food reason to be nervous I guess. "So how was Phil's fun town?" She asked me. We talked about Phil's fun town for the rest of the time and before I knew it, she was done with my hair. She put it into perfect spirals, which is how I like it. I put on some lip gloss while she did my eye makeup. "Okay now go get dressed, your dress and shoes are on your bed." She said. I nodded and skipped to my room.

**in Ally's (Ally's POV)**

I walked into my room and saw my dress. It was pink at the top and the skirt part of it had blue and green flowers on it. The dress flowed out at the bottom. The shoes were just some pink flats. I tried it on and looked in the mirror. It looked amazing! I walked into my moms room to show her. She turned around and started crying. She engulfed me in her arms. "Oh mom." I said and playfully rolled my eyes. "Come on, lets go eat." She said and wiped her eyes. We walked downstairs and as soon as I got to the last step A bunch of my friends and family jumped out of nowhere. "SURPRISE!" They all yelled. I was so shocked. " how did you, when, why, oh my gosh thank you so much!" I said and hugged my dad. " your welcome sweetie." He said. "But how, I mean i had no idea." I said. "we've been planning this since you were in the hospital." My mom said and smiled. "the moons were in on it too." My dad said. "Wow, you guys are good." I said and hugged them again. "Now go have fun." They said. I nodded and ran off to my friends.

_(page break)_

The party had been going on for about an hour. A slow song came on and I went to sit down. I felt someone above me and I looked up. Standing there was my favorite blonde, Austin Moon himself. He extended a hand to me. "Wanna dance?" He asked me and grinned. "Um, no I can't dance." I said. "what Are you talking about, your awesome at just dance." He said. "That's different, I mean, in the game I only have to move may arm a certain way, but I can't dance." I said. He just laughed at me, " just follow my lead, trust me you'll be fine." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center of the room. Slow dancing was actually really easy! The song ended and then it was time for presents. I got a lot of good stuff. My parents got me my own curling iron which I've been bugging them about for like 4 months. The moons gave me a necklace with my name on it in sparky letters. Trish got me a really cute zebra print shirt. Dez got me a jar of pickles and a pickle shaped pillow. I got a lot of other really good stuff too but most of it was clothes. After presents my mom got my cake out, she did a wonderful job oN it. It was a square cake that had red and yellow fondant and a big black 'A' on it. It was red velvet, which was my favorite. When cake was done we danced and talked for another hour and everyone went home. I got ready for bed and the whole time all I could think was:

This was the Best. Birthday. Ever

**A/N: Hey guys :) I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you didn't, sorry. This is the longest chapter yet and it took me a while to write. How cute was it when Austin asked her to dance. See you guys soon!**

**-Haylee **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys :) so glad that you guys are liking the story. This chapter is going to skip ahead in time. Ally is now 15 and about to celebrate her sixteenth birthday. Hope you guys like it :) love ya guys!** ** Oh yeah and before I forget **

_Italics=memory_

_The party had been going on for about an hour. A slow song came on and I went to sit down. I felt someone above me and I looked up. Standing there was my favorite blonde, Austin Moon himself. He extended a hand to me. "Wanna dance?" He asked me and grinned. "Um, no I can't dance." I said. "what Are you talking about, your awesome at just dance." He said. "That's different, I mean, in the game I only have to move may arm a certain way, but I can't dance." I said. He just laughed at me, " just follow my lead, trust me you'll be fine." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center of the room. Slow dancing was actually really easy! The song ended and then it was time for presents. I got a lot of good stuff. My parents got me my own curling iron which I've been bugging them about for like 4 months. The moons gave me a necklace with my name on it in sparky letters. Trish got me a really cute zebra print shirt. Dez got me a jar of pickles and a pickle shaped pillow. I got a lot of other really good stuff too but most of it was clothes. After presents my mom got my cake out, she did a wonderful job oN it. It was a square cake that had red and yellow fondant and a big black 'A' on it. It was red velvet, which was my favorite. When cake was done we danced and talked for another hour and everyone went home. I got ready for bed and the whole time all I could think was:_

_This was the Best. Birthday. Ever_

I smiled at the memory. That was eight years ago. Eight long years ago that I had the best birthday of my life. Eight long years ago that I realized how gret my friends really were. Especially Austin. These years seemed to go by so fast, I just couldn't believe it. Neither could anybody else. Tomorrow I turn 16. I'm not that little girl that everybody used to see when I was eight. I wish I was. To me I'm still a little girl. My parents are still my first loves. My world was still only one block wide. And Austin's eyes still shined like the stars in the sky. I miss being little, but at the same time, I can't wait to grow up.

"Ally, earth to Ally!" Trish yelled. I came out of my trance. TrisH was sitting across from me at the lunch table. "Uh, yeah." I said. "What were you thinking about? you were in like your own little world." She said. "Nothing, just...nothing. So what's up?" I said. Trish wouldn't get it. She thinks memories are overrated. She sees it as a way of just being stuck in the past. "Dress shopping after school today? Are we still going? Just because your not having a huge party for your birthday doesn't mean that you shouldn't look nice." She said. "Oh yeah, of course. Wouldn't miss it. Did you still wanna do my hair tomorrow, if you don't I can totally do it." I said. I really don't get why she wanted to my hair. I've been doing my own hair since I was eight. "Yeah I am definitely doing your hair tomorrow. And you are not going to stop me." She said. We both laughed. "Hey ladies.." Austin said. He was a senior, but he had the same lunch as us. It was really cool. "Hey Austin. Hey Dez." Me and Trish said as they sat down. "So whatcha talking about." Austin said while he took a bite of his sandwich. "Oh, you know just girl stuff. We're going dress shopping after school today. Did you guys wanna come?" I said. "Sure, why not." Dez said. I expected that. "What about you Austin, we'll need someone to carry our bags." I said. "If Dez is going I guess I will too. We can always go check out the bras at Victorias secret**(1)** while you guys try the dresses on." He said and smirked. Him and Dez did their whaddup handshake and laughed. Me and Trish rolled our eyes. "Whatever, well trish and I have To go or well be late for history. If we're late one more time, Mr. Holmes will kill us." I said. "Allyson Marie Dawson are you saying that you've been late to class before?" Austin asked me, trying to be authorative. "Why yes Austin Monica Moon, I have because _someone _decided that they knew a shortcut and made me be 15 minutes late." I said back playfully. He rolled his eyes when I used his middle name. I laughed. "its not so fun being called by your full name is it?" I said. He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Bye, Austin." I said and hugged him. I had to stand on my toes because he was so tall. I kissed his cheek quickly. That's not weird, I do it all the time. They waved goodbye to us and me and Trish started walking to History.

_(Page_ Break)

**In History Class (Ally's POV Still)**

I tapped my pencil on my desk as the teacher talked. I already knew all of this, I dont need to relearn it. I started doodling in my notebook when I trish passed a piece of paper to my desk. "Open it" she mouthed to me. I did as I was told. "_so what's going on with you and Austin?"_ the note said. oh, not her too. We get enough of it with our parents.

(**Bold= Ally, **_italics_=_Trish)_

**Nothing is going on with me and Austin, Trish. We've been best friends since birth... You know that!**

_I don't know, you seemed like more than friends when you kissed his cheek earlier._

I rolled my eyes and started writing.

**You mean like I've done a million times before. Seriously, nothing is going on with me and Austin.**

_you guys have always acted like more than friends, ever since you were little. Remember when you dared him to kiss you?_

How could I forget? This was getting really annoying

**I WAS EIGHT! look, me and Austin have been getting teased by our parents since we were born, we really don't need it from you too. Nothing is going on, if there were something going on, I would tell you. Please just leave it at that. Me and Austin are just best friends, nothing more.**

_Okay, okay, I believe you. The bell rings in 5 minutes. You ready to go dress shopping?_

**Heck Yeah! I am so excited. I can't believe Dez and Austin actually wanted to go! **

_I know! It should be fun though. And it's a perfect blackmail opportunity. Time to pack up, let's go._

I put the note paper in my backpack and started packing up. The bell finally rang and me and Trish walked out looking for the boys. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and I turned around. "Oh, hey Austin." I said. "Ready to go?" He asked me. I eagerly nodded my head. I rode with Austin and Trish rode with Dez, like we always do. Finally we got to the mall and jumped out of the car.

_(page break)_

**(at the mall, trying on dresses.) Ally's POV**

"Okay, what about this one?" I asked, walking out of the dressing room. I was wearing a lime green strapless dress that was short in the front and long in the back. It had a white sparkly belt going around my waist. "It's really pretty, it just doesn't seem like... You." Trish said. "The color doesn't contrast very well with your skin." Dez said. All three of us gave him a puzzling look. "I hate green." Austin said simply. I sighed and walked back into the dressing room. I only had one dress left to try on, it was my favorite one that I picked out. It was a spaghetti strap purple dress that went a little bit below my kness. The top portion and the skirt part was separated by a brown belt and the skirt part had black swirls all over it. I walked out of the dressing room to show everyone. "Wow, Ally you look absolutely gorgeous!" Trish said. I blushed lightly. "Ally,it's perfect." Dez said. I smiled very widely. I turned to Austin and he was just sitting there with his mouth hung open, staring at me.

**Austin's POV (it's about time!)**

Ally walked out and I couldn't stop staring. The dress went a little bit below her knees and it was purple and black with a brown belt. She looked gorgeous! It clung to her hips perfectly and the skirt flowed around her legs like it was meant for her legs. She turned to me smiling and my heart literally melted. "Austin, earth to Austin!" She said. "What do you think?" She asked. I think that you look absolutely gorgeous and that you look like a model. "You should get it." I said. Awesome answer, Austin. She squealed and clapped. I can't believe that it took a dress for me to realize it, but I might actually, no not might, I DO have a crush on Ally.

**A/N: Tada! You wanted Auslly, I gave you Auslly. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you had just as much fun reading it :). I'll update soon, but you guys have to review! Love you guys! :)**

**(1) I don't own Victoria's Secret **

**-Haylee :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! :) I'm updating again simply because I love you... and the fact that you're making me smile everytime you review so here's chapter 9 I think... I might be wrong. The memories in this chapter are gonna be underlined and songs are gonna be italicized**

_Recap_

_ Ally walked out and I couldn't stop staring. The dress went a little bit below her knees and it was purple and black with a brown belt. She looked gorgeous! It clung to her hips perfectly and the skirt flowed around her legs like it was meant for her legs. She turned to me smiling and my heart literally melted. "Austin, earth to Austin!" She said. "What do you think?" She asked. I think that you look absolutely gorgeous and that you look like a model. "You should get it." I said. Awesome answer, Austin. She squealed and clapped. I can't believe that it took a dress for me to realize it, but I might actually, no not might, I DO have a crush on Ally_

I couldn't sleep last night. I can't believe that I actually have a crush on Ally. After all the years of denying it to our dads. Does Ally feel the same way? If she doesn't then I have to figure out a way to make her like me. I know the percect way, she said that she connects with music in a way that no one understands. What if I write her a song? That's perfect! I can sing it to her for her birthday. I got out a pencil and some paper and went to work...

**Ally's POV**

"Wake up, Ally!" A familiar voice yelled at me. I opened my eyes and my sister, Danielle was standing over me. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?!" I yelled I jumped out of bed and hugged her. " you really thought that I was going to miss my only sisters 16th birthday?" She said. I hugged her again. " hurry up and get dressed, mom has breakfast ready." Okay, give me like 15 minutes." I said. "K, hurry up." She said as she left. I put on a yellow sundress that had a bunch of daisies on it. I put on my yellow flats to match. my hair was a French braid leading to a side ponytail. I curled the ponytail and put a daisy clip in it. I put on some mascara and lipgloss and I was ready. I walked downstairs. " happy birthday sweetheart." My mom said and hugged me. "Thanks mom." I said as I hugged her back. "You're all dressed up." My dad said. "Are you trying to impress Austin?" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I always dress like this." I said. I hate it when he teased me. I ate my breakfast and then left for school. " do u want me to drive you?" Danny asked. I nodded my head. "Let me just tell Austin that he doesn't have to take me."

**Austin's POV**

My phone went off. The caller ID said that it was Ally. Oh man, be cool Austin, be cool. "H-hello." I studdered into the phone. Nice, Austin. "Hey, Austin. You don't have to drive me to school, Danny said that shell take me." She said. Dangit. That was my excuse to spend time with her. "Danny's there?" I asked. Her sisters never there. "Yeah, isn't it great. She came for my birthday!" She said excitedly. "Yeah, great. See you at lunch." I said. I hoped she didn't catch the disappointment in my voice. "Okay, bye." She said. "Oh yeah, Happy birthday." "Thanks!" She said. After that we hung up. I face palmed myself. How am I gonna get this song done for her. I'll just have to tell her that my presents gonna be late. That has to work. Besides, I have an idea on how to get inspired by this song.

_(page break)_

**At the Lunch Table (Austin's POV)**

The only time that I get to see Ally, lunch. Only today, I'm dreading it. Ever since I was little I have always sucked at holding in my feelings. I'm probably gonna make a fool out of myself. I looked up and saw Ally waving at me. She looked so gorgeous, keep it together Austin you can do it. I smiled and walked over there. I must have been staring Ally because I didn't see the trash cAn in front of me. "Oof." I said as I fell to the ground. Ally came to my side. "Austin are you okay?" She said and she looked at me with her eyes. Our eyes were locked. Her eyes were so gorgeous. I opened my mouth to say that I was fine but no words came out. I probably looked like an idiot. Ally just laughed. I loved her laugh. "C'mon weirdo before you trip over an ant and knock all your teeth out." She grabbed my hand and helped me up. sparks went up my arm. Oh man I got it bad. Hopefully my plan for tonight will work.

**At 2:00 AM (Ally's POV)**

I was sound asleep when I heard a small tap on the window. "What the-" I said when I saw Austin on my balcony. I put on my glasses just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Nope, he was still there. I opened the window. "Austin what are you doing here?!" I whisper yelled at him. I just stared at him waiting for an answer.

**Austin's POV**

Ally let me in through the window. "Austin what are you doing here?!" She whisper yelled at me. I just stared at her. Even with her glasses on and her hair in a bun she looked absolutely gorgeous. "I have a birthday surprise for you." I said and smiled. "Austin it's 2am cant it wait?" She asked. "No, it had to be now. Now get in some sweats and meet me in my truck when you're done." I Said. I started climbing down the window. "Austin I have a front door. Just be quiet and don't wake anyone." She said. I nodded and stepped out of her room.

**Ally's POV**

Austin left my room. I shook my head as I put on my yoga pants and school sweater. I put on my black converse. Austin this better be good. I walked out the front door and to Austins truck. "Ready?" He asked me. "Yep." I said, popping the p. He started driving and I fell back asleep. He woke me up by shaking my shoulder. "Ally were here." Austin said. "Where exactly is here?" I asked. "Just get out of the car and you'll see." he said. I dd as I was told. My eyes lit up with joy when I saw where we were. "its still here!" I yelled. Austin laughed. It was the pond that we would always come to as kids. "I thought they were turning it into a parking lot." I said. "I guess not." Austin said. He grabbed my hand. "Come on" he said and dragged me onto the grass. I started crying tears of joy. I hugged Austin tight. "Thank you so much, this is amazing." I looked up and gasped. "The creek beds we turned up are still here!" I exclaimed. Austin looked up where I was looking. Right by the lake there was two creek beds that Austin and I turned up playing hide and seek. I grabbed his hand and dragged him over there. We layed down and looked up at the stars like we did when we were little. I looked over to him, yep his eyes still sparkle like te staRs. Why it took this to make me realize, I don't know, but I actually have feelings for Austin. I smiled at that thought. I reached my hand out and grabbed his hand in mine. He squeezed my had lightly. Silence filled the air for about 20 minutes. Then it started pouring rain! Me and Austin jumped up and looked at each other. As if we read each others minds, we lunged at te same time and kissed. kissing in the rain isn't like everybody says that it is, it is 1000 times better! It's so cliche like a movie scene that you can't help but love it. I don't know how long we kissed for but it didn't matter. It felt like we were the only 2 people in the world. We both looked up and smiled at each other. I wrapped my arms around his waist, my head resting on his chest. "This was the best birthday present ever." I said. "This was just part 1, you'll get part 2 later." I said. "what could be better than this?" I asked and kissed him again. "I never said it was better than this, I said that there was a part 2." He said. We looked into each others eyes. "I love you Ally." Austin said. I was surprised at first but then smiled too "I love you too Austin." He kissed me again and we walked home hand in hand for the first time ever. This was by far the best birthday ever.

**Austin's POV**

It worked. It actually worked. I'm dating the girl of my dreams and I found the perfect inspiration for my song.

**A/N: AUSLLY! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter you guys. How do you think Austins song is going to turn out? Hope you guys liked it :) **

**Love you guys!**

**-Haylee ❤❤**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heeeyyyyyy my awesome readers. So I just love you guys so much that I decided that I needed to update again for you guys... I love you all! One question: do you guys think that I should write another story... Leave an answer in the reviews. So here's chapter 10. **

_Recap:_

**_Ally's POV_**

_Austin left my room. I shook my head as I put on my yoga pants and school sweater. I put on my black converse. Austin this better be good. I walked out the front door and to Austins truck. "Ready?" He asked me. "Yep." I said, popping the p. He started driving and I fell back asleep. He woke me up by shaking my shoulder. "Ally were here." Austin said. "Where exactly is here?" I asked. "Just get out of the car and you'll see." he said. I dd as I was told. My eyes lit up with joy when I saw where we were. "its still here!" I yelled. Austin laughed. It was the pond that we would always come to as kids. "I thought they were turning it into a parking lot." I said. "I guess not." Austin said. He grabbed my hand. "Come on" he said and dragged me onto the grass. I started crying tears of joy. I hugged Austin tight. "Thank you so much, this is amazing." I looked up and gasped. "The creek beds we turned up are still here!" I exclaimed. Austin looked up where I was looking. Right by the lake there was two creek beds that Austin and I turned up playing hide and seek. I grabbed his hand and dragged him over there. We layed down and looked up at the stars like we did when we were little. I looked over to him, yep his eyes still sparkle like te staRs. Why it took this to make me realize, I don't know, but I actually have feelings for Austin. I smiled at that thought. I reached my hand out and grabbed his hand in mine. He squeezed my had lightly. Silence filled the air for about 20 minutes. Then it started pouring rain! Me and Austin jumped up and looked at each other. As if we read each others minds, we lunged at te same time and kissed. kissing in the rain isn't like everybody says that it is, it is 1000 times better! It's so cliche like a movie scene that you can't help but love it. I don't know how long we kissed for but it didn't matter. It felt like we were the only 2 people in the world. We both looked up and smiled at each other. I wrapped my arms around his waist, my head resting on his chest. "This was the best birthday present ever." I said. "This was just part 1, you'll get part 2 later." I said. "what could be better than this?" I asked and kissed him again. "I never said it was better than this, I said that there was a part 2." He said. We looked into each others eyes. "I love you Ally." Austin said. I was surprised at first but then smiled too "I love you too Austin." He kissed me again and we walked home hand in hand for the first time ever. This was by far the best birthday ever._

**_Austin's POV_**

_It worked. It actually worked. I'm dating the girl of my dreams and I found the perfect inspiration for my song._

**Austins POV**

Yesterday, or earlier today I guess, was the best day of my life. Now I gotta get this song done. I'm using our first date as my inspiration. How did I feel during our first date? It didn't feel like a first date, it felt like we had been on like 50 first dates. it felt like a moment out of one of those cheesy,cliche romantic movies, especially when we kissed during the storm. Perfect. This song is going to blow Ally away!

**Ally's POV**

We got home last night but I couldn't sleep. I had never experienced anything like that before. It was like a scene from one of those wonderful romantic movies that I love. And the kiss, oh my gosh the kiss was so cliche but I cant imagine it happening any other way. I'm dating my best friend. I had to get used to saying that. My first boyfriend is my long life best friend and I couldn't be luckier or happy. That gives me an idea for a song. I took out my brown leather song book and started writing.

"lucky I'm In love with my best friend

lucky to have been where I have been"

I was interrupted by a knock on my front door. "Ally,honey Austin's here!" My mom yelled up the stairs. I walked downstairs and saw my favorite blonde waiting at the bottom step. We snuck a quick kiss that my parents couldn't see and we both smiled. "Are you ready for part 2?" He asked. I nodded and he led me to the living room and sat me on the couch. He had brought his band with him, that's when I knew what he did. He wrote me a song! I smiled. "Ready Ally?!" He asked me. I nodded excitedly. "Alright then, guys!" He said, cuing for the band to start. Music started playing and Austin started singing:

_Italics=song_

_Im like that boom box outside of your window_

_on that de lorean blowing past 88_

_and where were going girl, won't be any roads cause,_

_ Oo oo oo oo oo_

_this ain't no 50 first dates._

_im talking bout starting out as friends _

_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_

_im talking about roles of a llifetime _

_you and I can even write the end_

_ Yeeaahh_

_here comes that movie sscene the one you hate so cliche _

_that moment when we kissed by the lake pouring rain_

_i ain't no superman but I can change your wworld _

_here comes forever girl._

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo sstory there _

_aint no werewolf tryin to steal you aaway _

_ill be your a-list be your man on the moon cause_

_me and you outta space._

_im Talkinn about starting out as friends _

_im talkin about real and not pretend_

_im talking about roles of a lifetime_

_you and I can even write the end. yeeaahh_

Austin took my hand and spun me around as he sang the chorus again

_na na na na na na (x7)_

_so let's go home ttogether_

_play our roles ttogether_

_lets grow old together _

_here comes, here ccomes _

_here comes forever baby** (1)**_

he sang the chorus once more and the music ended. I felt like crying. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I hugged him tighter than I ever have before. "Thank you so much, that was amazing. I found out a way that we can tell our families about us dating. Come to my room with me." I whispered in his ear. He helped the band get out of the house and followEd me to my room. I sat down at the piano bench and patted next to me so he would sit. "I got an idea for a song earlier and I think that if we sing it as a duet in front of our parents they'll get the idea." I said. He nodded his head. "Looks like I'm writing another song." Austin said. I smiled widely and gave him a quick kiss. "Lets do this"

_(page break)_

**1 hour later, Ally's room (Ally's POV)**

" we wrote that quicker than I thought." I said. He nodded his head in agreement. "Now we just have to invite my parents over here so we can sing it." He said. This time I nodded. I suddenly got really nervous and scared. I felt the blood leave my face. "Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked me nervously. "I-ive never sang in front of people before except for when we were kids and you dared me. I have stage fright." I said. Why didn't I think of this before. "hey, you'll be fine. Just look at me the whole time and you'll be fine." He Saud. I swallowed and nodded lightly. "K, lets go see if we can have my mom and dad over." We walked downstairs and saw my dad outside at the barbecue. "Hey Austin are you staying for dinner, were doin burgers tonight." My dad asked him. "Uh, sure. Would it be alright if my parents came?" He asked. "Of course, you guys are always welcome here." My mom said. "Thanks." He said as he called his house. He hung up a few minutes later. "They'll be here in 5 minutes they said." Austin said. "Sounds good." My dad said and smiled. This was going to be interesting.

**(After dinner Austin's POV)**

everyone wiped their mouths with their napkins. "That was delicious Lester." My mom said. My dad took a bow, causing everyone to laugh. Ally and I both stood up. "You guys, ally and I have something to tell you. We don't exactly know how to say it so we wrote this song to explain it for us. So please can you listen?" Ally said. They all nodded and I went to go get my guitar and came back down. Ally and I looked at each other nervously and nodded. I started strumming.

_italics= Austin_ **bold=Ally _both=both_**

_do you hear me I'm talkin to yyou _

_across the water, across the deep blue ocean_

_under the open sky oh my baby I'm trying._

I motioned for Ally to start singing. She took a deep breath.

**boy I hear you, in my dreams,**

**I hear you whisper across the sea**

**i keep you with me in my hheart **

**you make it easier when life gets hard**

_**lucky I'm in love with my best ffriend **_

_**lucky to have been where I have been **_

_**lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh **_

_(this part of the song is in rounds)_

**_they don't know how long it ttakes _**

**_waiting for a love like this_**

**_everytime we say goodnight, _**

**_i wish we had one more kiss._**

**_Ill wait for you I promise you, I wiiiiilllll_**

**_ lucky I'm in love with my best friend _**

**_lucky to have been where I have been Where I have been _**

**_lucky to be coming home again._**

**_lucky we're in love in every way_**

**_lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**

**_Lucky to be coming home someday _**

**__**_and so I'm sailing through the sea_

**_to an island where well meet_**

_hear the music fill the air _

_i put a **floweeerr **in your hair._

**through the breezes trough the trees,**

**move so pretty, you're all I see**

**as the world spins round and rround**

**you hold me right here right now.**

I smiled at her. She has such a good voice

we sang the chorus one more time.

**_ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh. (2)_**

I strummed on my guitar one more time and we finished singing. We turned to our parents and Danny to hear what they had to say.

"So that means-" my mom said

"you two are-" penny said

"DATING! Awww" Danny squealed with delight.

" I KNEW IT!" Our dads yelled at the same time.

Everyone laughed and I put my arm around Ally "yes, yes we are. Lester, dad I guess you guys were right." I said. They smiled, obviously satisfied with themselves.

"were just happy that you two are happy." My mom said with a smile. She pulled us both into a hug. "Austin, I love you like a son, but if you DARE hurt my little Ally cat, bad things will happen." He said. He sounded serious. "Yes sir. You don't have to worry." He nodded his head and slapped my back. Ally and I laughed. He looked at us and pulled us into a hug. "I'm happy for you guys." Lester said. This went a lot better than we thought it would.

**A/N: Tadaa! So now their dads know. And Ally sang her first duet! So what'd you guys think, yay or nay? **

**1. here comes forever by r5**

**2. Lucky by Jason mraz**

**Review and follow ㈳6 and tell me If you think I should write another story. Hope you Guys liked. Love ya!**

**-Haylee ❤❤**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! :) I love you guys so much! Your reviews always make me smile ㈴2 I seriously wasn't expecting this story to be so popular. So heres chapter 11 because I love you!**

_RecaP_

_I strummed on my guitar one more time and we finished singing. We turned to our parents and Danny to hear what they had to say._

_"So that means-" my mom said_

_"you two are-" penny said_

_"DATING! Awww" Danny squealed with delight._

_" I KNEW IT!" Our dads yelled at the same time._

_Everyone laughed and I put my arm around Ally "yes, yes we are. Lester, dad I guess you guys were right." I said. They smiled, obviously satisfied with themselves._

_"were just happy that you two are happy." My mom said with a smile. She pulled us both into a hug. "Austin, I love you like a son, but if you DARE hurt my little Ally cat, bad things will happen." He said_. _He sounded serious. "Yes sir. You don't have to worry." He nodded his head and slapped my back. Ally and I laughed. He looked at us and pulled us into a hug. "I'm happy for you guys." Lester said. This went a lot better than we thought it would._

**Allys POV**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since we kissed in the rain, started dating and told our parents by singing a duet. The best two weeks of my life. I smiled at the thought of our first date. My phone vibrated. Austin has texted me: Hey beautiful :) are you busy tonight?" I smiled at the text.

**bold=ally** _italics= austin_

**um I don't think I'm busy, why?**

_because I am taking you in our official second date :)_

**um... Okay haha :) at what time?**

_I'll pick you up say around... 4:15_

I checked the time. That's half an hour.

**sounds good, see you then :) love you **

_I love you more :)_

**I love you most :) bye**

I giggled at our conversation. I put my phone on my bed and went to my closet to pick out something to wear. I couldn't find anything. These are desperate times. IDE the only thing I could think of, I called Trish. She picked up after two rings. " trish fashion emergency get over here quick!" I said. "On my way." She said and hung up. I decided to start on my hair. I sectioned it off and started Straightening it. Trish barged into my room. "What's the emergency?!" She yelled at me. " I can't find anything to wear for my date tonight." I said. "Finish your hair while I look trough your clothes." I nodded as i Straightened anither piece. 20 minutes later I was done. "Your clothes are on your bed. I'm gonna go but send me a picture. Have fun tonight." She said and hugged me. She walked out of the room and I walked over to my bed. How does trish do it!? She picked out a jean skirt that went to about my mid thigh. She layed out a white tank top with a black short sleeve cardigan. It wasn't to fancy, but not too simple either. I pulled out u black Mary Janes and my black fedora. I put on some mascara and lipgloss. I checked the time, 4:10. I quickly went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I finished the doorbell rang. "Hello penny." I heard Austin say. I quickly wiped my mouth and walked downstairs. Austin just stood there staring at me. I got nervous. Did I really look that bad.

**Austins POV**

Ally walked downstairs and I couldn't help but stare. She looked absolutely gorgeous! She was wearing a jean skirt and a black cardigan over a white tank top. She had on her black Mary Janes and fedora to match. She was the most marvelous thing I've ever seen. "H-hi." I managed to get out. "I can go change if you want." She said. "NO!" I yelled at her, a little too quickly. She laughed and hugged me. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked at me sadly. "That's all I get?" She said and pretended to be sad. I laughed and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back. "Let me just say bye to my parents." She told me. I followed her to the living room. "Uh, I'll have Ally back by 9 if that's okay." I said nervously. Lester laughed. "Austin please, keep her out as long as you like. Just no funny business." He said the last part seriously. I smiled. "Yes sir." I grabbed Allys hand and pulled her outside. "We're going to walk, the movie theatre isn't too far." She nodded her head. We walked to the movie theatre hand in hand. We ended up seeing a romantic comedy and the whole time she was cuddled against me. It was amazing, even though the movie was horrible to me. We walked out of the movie theatre and started walking. "Hey I have a surprise for you." I said. She smiled and I started leading her to the pond. We were going to have a moonlight picnic, were I was going to project a slodeshow of all our moments together. She was going to love this! We were walking in love filled silence for what felt like forever when our friend Kira walked up to us. "Hey guys" she said with a smile. "Hey Kira." We said at the same time and laughed at each other. " I went to your house and your mom said that you went out so I came to find you." She pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's my number, because you asked for it yesterday." She said. She handed me the paper. Ally let go of my hand and walked away. Crap.

**Ally's POV **

She handed the piece of paper to Austin and I just went numb. I let go of his hand and walked away. Tears started running down my cheeks and I didn't even try to stop them. "Ally!" Austin yelled after me. I ignored him and kept on walking. He caught up to me and spun me around so that I was facing him. "Please let me explain Ally!" he said. I didn't want to hear him. Austin is usually the one that I go to for comfort but I can't this time. "Explain what, Austin! Explain how you asked another girl for her number! Not just any girl, the girl that you used to like! The girl that I helped you plan a date for before we started dating! No need to explain Austin, just do me a favor and LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. It felt really good to stand my ground like that. "Ally.." He said but I interrupted him. "Just don't." I said. We were in front of my house now so I started walking up my porch. "Ally c'mon just let me explain! I can't believe how unreasonable and stubborn your being!" He yelled at me. This shocked me, he never yells at me. I shook my head. I walked inside and slammed the door behind me. i put my back to the door and put my head in my hands am just cried. Danny came up to me, looking concerned. "What happened Alls." She asked me. I just looked at her and shook my head. She knew what I meant. She hugged me and rubbed my back, "It's okay. It'll be alright." She said. I just kept on crying. "Tell you what. Tomorrow mom and dad are at a business trip. We will spend the whole day eating fruity mint swirl ice cream and watching lifetime TV." She said. I smiled and nodded my head. "Thanks Danny." I said and wiped my eyes. She smiled lightly at me. "K, go get ready for bed. You're just lucky mom and dad already left so they didnt hear you slam the door." I smiled and walked upstairs. Why do the first heartbreaks always hurt the most?

**A/N: Don't hate Austin please! Don't worry, this story will have a happy ending! ㈴2 I like writing the arguments because its really easy for me, weird but true. Hope you guys liked it! ㈴2 Ill update soon. Love ya!**

**-Haylee ❤❤**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hey lovelies ㈴2so I left you with a Cliffy last time, how'd you guys like that. Anyways I'm going to give credit for this chapter to Megan 92501 she gave me an amazing idea for this chapter. I just changed a couple of little details. So here's chapter 12. OH, and dont hate Kira, she didnt break them up on purpose, youre gonna like her a lot more in this chapter.**

_Recap_

_She handed the piece of paper to Austin and I just went numb. I let go of his hand and walked away. Tears started running down my cheeks and I didn't even try to stop them. "Ally!" Austin yelled after me. I ignored him and kept on walking. He caught up to me and spun me around so that I was facing him. "Please let me explain Ally!" he said. I didn't want to hear him. Austin is usually the one that I go to for comfort but I can't this time. "Explain what, Austin! Explain how you asked another girl for her number! Not just any girl, the girl that you used to like! The girl that I helped you plan a date for before we started dating! No need to explain Austin, just do me a favor and LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. It felt really good to stand my ground like that. "Ally.." He said but I interrupted him. "Just don't." I said. We were in front of my house now so I started walking up my porch. "Ally c'mon just let me explain! I can't believe how unreasonable and stubborn your being!" He yelled at me. This shocked me, he never yells at me. I shook my head. I walked_ _inside and slammed the door behind me. i put my back to the door and put my head in my hands am just cried. Danny came up to me, looking concerned. "What happened Alls." She asked me. I just looked at her and shook my head. She knew what I meant. She hugged me and rubbed my back, "It's okay. It'll be alright." She said. I just kept on crying. "Tell you what. Tomorrow mom and dad are at a business trip. We will spend the whole day eating fruity mint swirl ice cream and watching lifetime TV." She said. I smiled and nodded my head. "Thanks Danny." I said and wiped my eyes. She smiled lightly at me. "K, go_ _get ready for bed. You're just lucky mom and dad already left so they didnt hear you slam the door." I smiled and walked upstairs. Why do the first heartbreaks always hurt the most?_

**Allys POV**

I gotta admit, it was nice to just hang out with my sister and relax. "bay, were bigger than just one mistake." Someone on the TV said **(1). **"LIAR" I screamed and threw my ice cream at the television. "okay then. well im gonna go get you some more ice cream since the TV is enjoying your last carton." Danny said pointing to the empty ice cream container in front of the TV. I just nodded as she went into the kitchen. I was trying not to think about last night but somehow every time I did something, all I could think about was Austin. He broke me, he absolutely broke me. He treated me like a horrible song on a piece of paper. He crumpled me up and threw me away. A single tear ran down my cheek. "Hey Alls, can you come in here please." Danny called from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and found my sister looking out the window. "Yeah?" I asked as I walked in. "Uh, after your fight last night you told Austin to go away right?" she asked me. "Dont remind me. Im gonna go over to his house today to apologize for that." I said and frowned. I needed to talk to him. "UH, I dont think that youll need to do that."Danny said. i looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?" I asked her. She gestured me to the window. I went over there. I gasped. "Oh. MY. Gosh." I said. Sitting in the middle of my driveway was the one and only Austin Moon. His back was to us but you could tell by looking at him that he had been crying. I just stood there with my mouth open. He stayed out there all night. I yelled at him and called him a cheater, and he still waited on me. "Go talk to him." Danny said. I was going to protest, but she was right. It was now or never. I nodded and ran upstairs to fix my appearence. I put my hair in a high ponytail and put on my yoga pants, the same ones I wore on my birthday when... never mind. I put on our school sweater and fixed my glasses. I walked out the front door. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

**Austins POV (finally right!)**

I ruined it. I ruined my chances with Ally. After last night, I didnt have the strengh to walk anymore so I sat where I had been standing, in the middle of her driveway. I had been crying, a first for me. I had my head in my hands but felt someone stand in front of me. I looked up to find the walkimg beauty herself, Ally. I jumped up, surprised. "H-hi." I said. I couldnt find anything else to say. Ally just looked at me. "I just wanna know why. I mean, I get it, I'm not the prettiest girl in the world and I'm two years younger but after you went through all that trouble on my birthday. Taking me to the pond, writing me a song, telling our parents.." I cut her off. "Ally, I will explain everything but you have to promise you won't interrupt me while im talking." She nodded her head. I took a deep breath. "Okay, so you know that Kiras dad is Jimmy starr right?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "I gave a demo of Here Comes Forever to kira to give to her dad. Her dad said that it was a big hit and that he wanted to sign me to his record deal. So I asked Kira for her number so we could work out the details of me shooting a music video. They wanted YOU to be in the music video so Kira gave me her number so we can work everything out. It was supposed to be a surprise." I said. I looked at her and she was just standing there with her mouth hung open.

**Allys POV**

He got done telling me and I just stood there. I am the biggest jerk in the work. I started crying again. "A-austin, I am so sorry. I shou-should have let you explain yourself la-last night. You probably hate me and want nothing to do with me because I'm a jerk and i'm stubborn and..." Austin cut me off by kissing me. I was surprised at first but then kissed back. He looked at me. "Ally, I will never for as long as I ever live, hate you. You made a mistake, I understand. And I was in the wrong too. I shouldnt have asked for her number. I will always need you and you will always be your best friend." He said. He kissed me agin. "So I guess this kinda takes away the possibility of us being just friends." I asked and smiled. He hugged me. "Ally, please. We have NEVER been just friends." HE and I both laughed. "I love you, Austin." I said and hugged me tighter. "I love you too, Ally. More than words can desctibe." I smiled. I looked at the window and saw Danny lookimg at us, smiling. She gave us a thumbs up and I smiled at her. I mouthed a thank you to her and she simply nodded her head. "Hey Austin." I said. "Yeah alls?" HE asked me. "I dare you to kiss me." I said, smilimg. "You won't run away this time?" He asked me. I smiled. "Not a chance." HE smiled and dipped me. HE leaned down and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. Those sparks that we felt the first time we kissed, yep, they're still there.

**A/N: There you go. I told you not to hate KIra :) Did you guys like it? I had a lot of fun writing this. Sorry it's short. **

**(1) I had them watching Switched at Birth, I love that show! I dont own that show by the way.**

**Love Ya guys! oh and you need to staRT reviewing more :) Ill update soon**

**-Haylee :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello my non reviewing readers ㈴2 I'm getting some reviews but not as much as i was expecting to get ㈶6 it kinda makes me feel like your not liking the story. Please review. It would mean a lot to me. Here's Chapter 13 for y'all **

_He got done telling me and I just stood there. I am the biggest jerk in the work. I started crying again. "A-austin, I am so sorry. I shou-should have let you explain yourself la-last night. You probably hate me and want nothing to do with me because I'm a jerk and i'm stubborn and..." Austin cut me off by kissing me. I was surprised at first but then kissed back. He looked at me. "Ally, I will never for as long as I ever live, hate you. You made a mistake, I understand. And I was in the wrong too. I shouldnt have asked for her number. I will always need you and you will always be your best friend." He said. He kissed me agin. "So I guess this kinda takes away the possibility of us being just friends." I asked and smiled. He hugged me. "Ally, please. We have NEVER been just friends." HE and I both laughed. "I love you, Austin." I said and hugged me tighter. "I love you too, Ally. More than words can desctibe." I smiled. I looked at the window and saw Danny lookimg at us, smiling. She gave us a thumbs up and I smiled at her. I mouthed a thank you to her and she simply nodded her head. "Hey Austin." I said. "Yeah alls?" HE asked me. "I dare you to kiss me." I said, smilimg. "You won't run away this time?" He asked me. I smiled. "Not a chance." HE smiled and dipped me. HE leaned down and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. Those sparks that we felt the first time we kissed, yep, they're still there._

**Chapter 13**

**Allys POV**

we were sitting on Austin's bed, listening to music when the doorbell went off. "Ally will you pleeeassee go get that?" Austin asked me and gave me the puppy dog eyes. He knows those dont work on me. I quicky pretended to be asleep. He tried to wake me up "Ally" he whispered in my ear. I just grunted. He finally started tickling me. I jumped up. "Austin it's your house, you go get the door." I said and smiled. He playfully rolled his eyes and walked downstairs to get the door.

**Austins POV**

Ally won the argument. I walked downstairs to get the door. I was surprised to find Kira waiting on the other side. "Kira!?" I said surprised. "Um, I went to Ally's house and her mom said that she was here. I really want to talk to her. Can I come in?" Kira said. "Uh sure I guess." I said and stepped aside to let her in. I walked her upstairs and let her into my room. Ally looked up and gasped.

**Allys POV**

I looked up and gasped. Kira was standing next to Austin, slightly smiling. I looked to Austin with my mouth still open. "Ally, it's OK, she just wants to talk to us." Austin said. I relaxed a little bit. "Uh, o-okay." I managed to get out. "What's up Kira?" I asked.

**Kira's POV (briefly)**

"uh okay. What's up Kira?" Ally said. I felt so bad. I wasn't trying to break them up or anything. I'm not that type of person. I took a deep breath. "Ally, I am so so sorry about the other night. I wasn't trying to break you up. You're my friend, at least, you were. I am so sorry. That was just really bad timing on my part. Can you forgive me?" I said. Ally listened the whole time until I was done. When I finished she just smiled. "Kira of course I forgive you, I overreacted. I should be the one apologizing. Will YOU forgive ME?" Ally said. I laughed and nodded. We hugged. I had my friend back

**Allys POV**

Me and Kira hugged. We were friends again and I was glad. "Do you wanna hang out with me and Austin? You're more than welcome to." I said. "I can't, my dad wants me to teach him how to do yoga. I'm only doing it to get a laugh out of it, I mean, can you imagine my dad doing yoga?" Kira said and laughed. Austin and I laughed with her. "Well, here let me give you my number. Call or text me whenever. We should DEFINITELY get together this week and do something." I said and gave her my number. "Oh yeah for sure." She said happily. She gave me her number too and we hugged again. She walked out of the house. Austin put his arm around me and I snubgled up to him. "I'm glad were all friends again." I said. "Me too." Austin said and kissed the top of my head.

**Two days later with Austin, Ally, and Kira Allys POV**

The three of us walked into the practice room, laughing. "That was the worst movie I've ever seen." I said. Austin and Kira both nodded in agreement. Austin walked over to the fridge and threw us both a cream soda. "Hey Ally do you still write songs?" Kira asked me. "Yep." I said popping the p. "Could you sing one for us?" She asked. I almost spit out my soda. "Uh I don't think that..." Austin cut me off. "Aww c'mon Alls it's just me and Kira. And you sang In front of of our parents and Danny." I thought for a second. "Okay I guess i can." I said. Austin and Kira cheered. I walked over to the piano nervously. I started playing a tune

_italics_= Ally singing

_if you ever find yourself in the middle of the sea_

_ill sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see _

_ill be the light to guide you _

_find out what were made of_

_when were called to help our friends in need _

_You can count on me lik _

_ill be there_

_And I know when I need you I can count on you like 4 3 2_

I smiled at Austin as I sang the last part

_and youll be there_

_cause that's what friends are for oh yeah_

_Wooooooh woooooooooh_

_yeah, yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_Ill never let you go, never say goodbye _

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_

_ill be tthere_

_and I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_

_and you'll be there_

_cause that's what friends are for oh yeah _

_you can count on me cause I can count on you _

I played the last note and Austin and Kira clapped. "Ally you really wrote that?" Kira asked me, obviously impressed. "Yeah, I wrote it when me and Austin got back together. You really liked it?" I said. "IT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Kira yelled happily. I just laughed. "Well, thanks I'm glad you liked it. We hung out for a few more hours in the practice room. Kira was really cool. I'm glad I forgave her.

**A/N: I feel like this chapter wasn't so good. It was basically a filler chapter. I told you not to hate Kira! ㈴2Please review, I feel like you don't like the story because your not reviewing. Thank you to those who always review㈴2 Love ya guys!**

**1) count on me by Bruno mars**

**-Haylee**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey so I am positive that you will LOVE this chapter! It's 5 years later and it is their anniversary, which if you were paying attention is also Allys birthday. Ally is turning 21. Enjoy' ㈴2**

**Chapter 14**

**Allys POV**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Ally, happy birthday." An angelic voice woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and saw Austin holding a plate of pancakes with a candle sticking out. I smiled wide. "Make a wish gorgeous." He told me. I shook my head. "I have everything I need already." I said and got out of bed. He smiled and picked me up bridal style. "Happy anniversary my prince." I said and smiled. I fixed my position to where my legs were wrapped around his waist. I gave him a kiss and he kissed back. He deepened the kiss and I let him. I tangled my hands in his messy hair and he rubbed my back. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth a little bit to allow his tongue to enter. We felt ourselves losing air so we looked up and pressed our foreheads together. I smiled. "K, go get ready." Austin told me. I gave him a questioning look. "I'm taking you to our pond." He told me. I smiled and nodded my head. He let me down and I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I got out and got dressed. I put on a black skirt with red and yellow flowers on it that went to about my mid thigh. I put my black cardigan on over a red tank top and put on my gray boots. I straightened my hair and put on my black beret. I put on some mascara and lip gloss and walked downstairs. "You look gorgeous as usual." Austin said and kissed my cheek. I blushed. We walked to his truck and started driving. I started thinking about my 16th birthday when we drove here at 2am. I smiled slightly. We got there and started walking hand in hand. As we inched closer I was able to make out a picnic. There were pickles and champagne and French bread. "What's all this?" I asked Austin. He smiled. "This is how I'm thanking you for making the last 5 years of my life the best years of my life." I blushed and we sat down. We started talking about all of our memories.

"remember when I drowned?" He sadly nodded his head.

"remember when we fought and I waited outside for you all night?" This time I nodded sadly. I rose my glass of champagne. "Here's to the love we share despite all of our mistakes, which by the way only made our love stronger." He touched his glass to mine. "Here's to us." He said and smiled. That gave me some lyric ideas

"here's to us, here's to love

all the times that we messed up."

i hummed the tune silently to myself.

"So anyway the night that I waited for you all night. I was so nervous that day that you wouldn't forgive me." He said, breaking my thoughts.

"how could I possibly make you nervous?" I asked him, being completely serious.

"Well actually I'm pretty nervous right now." He said. That was surprising.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Ally just like that day of our fight i need you to not interrupt me and let me finish what I'm telling you. Okay? Promise me that you won't interrupt." He said. I just nodded my head. He took a deep breath.

**Austins POV**( finally!)

The ring was burning a hole in my back pocket. I took a deep breath. "Ally, ever since we were little everyone knew we were gonna get together. I think we did too we just didnt realize it until eight years later." Ally grinned. "You were always like a sister to me. I felt I needed to be there for you all the time and comfort you and protect you. I felt like it was my job as your best friend. It seems like all of our best memories happened here. At this pond. Our famous game of hide and seek." I gestured to the upturned creek beds. "Our first kiss, and where we held hands for the first time. And now..." I took the ring out and got down on one knee. Ally gasped. "It is where I am going to ask you to marry me." She just sat there shocke. I continued. "Allyson Marie Dawson, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you with everything I have and everything I am. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" Ally just sat there with her mouth hung open.

**Allys POV**

His question rang through my head. I was shocked. "You're the love of my life." I suddenly blurted out. He looked at me surprised. "You always have been there for me no matter what and I love you with all of my heart." I said. I meant every word. "So is that a..." I cut his question off. "Yes Austin, I will marry you." I strated crying tears of joy as he slid the ring onto my finger. I hugged him and kissed him. I smiled into it. Every time I kiss him it's like the first time we kissed. "I love you so much." I said. He smiled. "I love you too Ally. And I always will." I wiped my eyes. "Okay, let's go home and tell out families." I said. He laughed. "Or we can stay here and have one more drink." He said. I smiled and nodded. I thought of some more lyrics.

"we could just go home right now

or maybe we could stick around for just one more drink

get another bottle out let's shoot the breeze sit back down

for just one more drink, oh yeah."

I hummed silently to myself again as I sipped my champagne. I was the happiest I've been in a long time. I was getting married to the guy of my dreams and we were sitting at our favorite spot in town enjoying our first moments as an engaged couple.

**A/N: Tada! They're engaged ㈳6 for some reason I love writing about people getting engaged. Writing proposals is so much fun! Anywho. Read and review and tell me if you like it. The wedding will be two chapters away. The next one will be them telling their families. Love ya guys! Keep reading and reviewing. Ill be updating Ally is Somewhere in Brooklyn very very soon.**

**-Haylee ❤❤**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hey guys! So here's a new chapter of Ally oh my my my. So here's the deal: I'm gonna continue the story regardless but I really want more people to read it. So if any of you guys have a tumblr I would really appreciate it if one of you guys promoted it on tumblr. So anyways here ya go! Chapter 15**

_**recap **_

_The ring was burning a hole in my back pocket. I took a deep breath. "Ally, ever since we were little everyone knew we were gonna get together. I think we did too we just didnt realize it until eight years later." Ally grinned. "You were always like a sister to me. I felt I needed to be there for you all the time and comfort you and protect you. I felt like it was my job as your best friend. It seems like all of our best memories happened here. At this pond. Our famous game of hide and seek." I gestured to the upturned creek beds. "Our first kiss, and where we held hands for the first time. And now..." I took the ring out and got down on one knee. Ally gasped. "It is where I am going to ask you to marry me." She just sat there shocke. I continued. "Allyson Marie Dawson, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you with everything I have and everything I am. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" Ally just sat there with her mouth hung open._

**_Allys POV_**

_His question rang through my head. I was shocked. "You're the love of my life." I suddenly blurted out. He looked at me surprised. "You always have been there for me no matter what and I love you with all of my heart." I said. I meant every word. "So is that a..." I cut his question off. "Yes Austin, I will marry you." I strated crying tears of joy as he slid the ring onto my finger._ _I hugged him and kissed him. I smiled into it. Every time I kiss him it's like the first time we kissed. "I love you so much." I said. He smiled. "I love you too Ally. And I always will." I wiped my eyes. "Okay, let's go home and tell out families." I said. He laughed. "Or we can stay here and have one more drink." He said. I smiled and nodded. I thought of some more lyrics._

_"we could just go home right now_

_or maybe we could stick around for just one more drink_

_get another bottle out let's shoot the breeze sit back down_

_for just one more drink, oh yeah."_

_I hummed silently to myself again as I sipped my champagne. I was the happiest I've been in a long time. I was getting married to the guy of my dreams and we were sitting at our favorite spot in town enjoying our first moments as an engaged couple_

**Allys POV**

"ooh how about we get a confetti cannon and..." Austin cut me off as I blurted out another idea. "Ally why don't we just say 'hey were getting married'? that's how Dez and Trish told their parents." I shook my head. "I know it just seems like the kind of news that you tell In a big way, y'know?" I said. Austin nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean but don't you think that a CONFETTI CANNON is a little much?" He asked. I sighed and nodded. I looked up, "okay, how about we have a barbecue at your house like we did when we told them we were dating." Austin grinned. "There you go! Meat, talking, laughing, swimming. That's what I'm talking about!" Austin said. I laughed and gave him a kiss. He picked me up off the bed and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He spun me around as we kissed. We both needed air so we looked up and pressed our foreheads together. "I love you." I said. He smiled. "I love you too Allygator." I smiled at the use of my childhood nickname. He put me down and took out his phone. "Let's call our parents." He said. I nodded. He dialed the number and started talking. I heard a few things like we can't today and we just thought it was fun. he got off the phone and turned to me. "Tomorrow at 5." He said. I gave him a thumbs up and layed down slowly. This is going to be interesting.

**The next day**

Two hours. That's how long until we tell our family's that were getting married. I took a deep breath as we drove to Trish and Dezs apartment. We were going to tell them now and then if we had time we would tell walked up to the door and knocked. Dez opened it with open arms. "Hey guys." He said and gave me a quick hug. He patted Austins back and led us to the living room. "Let me go get Trish." He said and left the room. Austin turned to me "you ready for this?" He said. I nervously nodded my head "yeah I mean it's better now thon later I guess." He smiled and took my hand. Dez came back and Trish followEd quickly behind. She rubbed her 7 month baby bump and plopped down on the couch next to Dez. "Well, guys as you know Ally and I have been dating for just over 5 years now." Austin said. They both nodded. "And well um." I said as I held out my left hand. "We're getting married!" I said excitedly. Trish squealed with delight and Dez and Austin did their signature handshake. Trish And I started talking about dresses as the boys talked about the bachelor party. That went a lot better than I hoped.

**Austin's POV**

we walked out of Trish and Dezs house. Promising to update them on everything that's going on with the wedding. Ally texted Kira to meet us at the park so we got into the car and drove there. Kira was waiting for us when we got there. I wasn't so nervous surprisingly, Dez and Trish gave me hope. We all sat down at a bench and Kira faced us. "Well Kira were just gonna come out and say this." I said. Ally extended her left arm. "We're getting married!" She said excitedly. Kira just sat there with her mouth open.

**Kira's POV**

"Are you guys sure that you've thought this through!? Im sorry but I dont think its a good idea." I said. When I first started hanging out with them I didn't like Austin as more than a friend. But, a lot can happen in 5 years. Now, I get butterflies in my stomach when I even try to talk to him. "Kira, why?" Ally asked. She looked so hurt, I felt so bad. "I just... I can't tell you." I said and looked down. How am I supposed to tell them? "Kira you can tell is anything." Austin said. Ally nodded "yeah Kira just tell us." I was angry now. I didn't want to tell them! "You wanna know why?! Because Austin I'm in love with you!" I screamed. Austin looked shocked. "I mean, I dealt with you guys dating for 5 freaking years even though it killed me inside! I dealt with you two kissing and holding hands and giggling at the dumb jokes! It killed me! I'm really sorry but I don't like the idea of you guys getting married." They both looked at me. Ally stood up "Kira do not pin this on us! You could've told us at any time! We wouldn't have broken up but we would've done our best to not be so lovey- dovey in front of you! I'm really sorry too Kira! If this is the way you feel then I'm afraid you're not invited to the wedding!" She said. "Fine, like I even wanted to go to your stupid wedding anyways!" I said and walked away. I didn't look back

**Allys POV**

I broke down. I fell down to my knees and cried. I couldn't believe it! Kira seemed so cool about is dating. Austin helped me up and hugged me. "It's okay, shh. We don't need her." He whispered in my ear. I eventually stopped crying and we drove to Austin's house. I wiped my eyes and Austin rang the doorbell. Danny opened the door. "Hey lil sis!" She said excitedly ad hugged me. We walked I'm and sat around the table. Me and Austin looked at each other and stood up. "Um everybody we have some big news." I said. "Oh my gosh are you pregnant?!" Danny asked. "What no. But it's not that far off." I said. For the third time today I extended my left hand. "We're getting married!" I said. There were cheers and we were engulfed in hugs. "You did good son." Mile said and slapped his back. "Yes I did dad, yes I did." He said and put his arm around me. They approved! Well, two out of three for the day ain't bad right?

**A/N: Bam! Don't hate Kira please she gets loads better in the next chapter! So again, if you have a tumblr I would really appreciate it if you promoted my story! Next chapter is the wedding! I'm so excited to write that chapter! So until next time! Love ya!**

**-Haylee ❤❤**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: YAY! I finally reached 100 reviews! I'm so happy ㈴2㈶1㈏5㈏5ㇴ1ㇴ2 so I'm gonna update again because I finally reached triple digits! I'm so happy that you guys are liking the story, I didn't think that a lot of people would! But, now I know that I'm a good writer and that makes me soo happy because that's what I'm hoping to major in in college! Creative writing has always been so much fun for me but I've never really showcased it because I didn't think I was any good. So thank you guys so much for making me realize that I should start showcasing it. You guys have no Idea how grateful I am for all of your reviews and not letting me give up on this story. I love you guys! So enough rambling, lets get on with the chapter! ㈴2㈇7**

_recap_

**_Kira's POV_**

_"Are you guys sure that you've thought this through!? Im sorry but I dont think its a good idea." I said. When I first started hanging out with them I didn't like Austin as more than a friend. But, a lot can happen in 5 years. Now, I get butterflies in my stomach when I even try to talk to him. "Kira, why?" Ally asked. She looked so hurt, I felt so bad. "I just... I can't tell you." I said and looked down. How am I supposed to tell them? "Kira you can tell is anything." Austin said. Ally nodded "yeah Kira just tell us." I was angry now. I didn't want to tell them! "You wanna know why?! Because Austin I'm in love with you!" I screamed. Austin looked shocked. "I mean, I dealt with you guys dating for 5 freaking years even though it killed me inside! I dealt with you two kissing and holding hands and giggling at the dumb jokes! It killed me! I'm really sorry but I don't like the idea of you guys getting married." They both looked at me. Ally stood up "Kira do not pin this on us! You could've told us at any time! We wouldn't have broken up but we would've done our best to not be so lovey- dovey in front of you! I'm really sorry too Kira! If this is the way you feel then I'm afraid you're not invited to the wedding!" She said. "Fine, like I even wanted to go to your stupid wedding anyways!" I said and walked away. I didn't look back_

**_Allys POV_**

_I broke down. I fell down to my knees and cried. I couldn't believe it! Kira seemed so cool about is dating. Austin_ _helped me up and hugged me. "It's okay, shh. We don't need her." He whispered in my ear. I eventually stopped crying and we drove to Austin's house. I wiped my eyes and Austin rang the doorbell. Danny opened the door. "Hey lil sis!" She said excitedly ad hugged me. We walked I'm and sat around the table. Me and Austin looked at each other and stood up. "Um everybody we have some big news." I said. "Oh my gosh are you pregnant?!" Danny asked. "What no. But it's not that far off." I said. For the third time today I extended my left hand. "We're getting married!" I said. There were cheers and we were engulfed in hugs. "You did good son." Mile said and slapped his back. "Yes I did dad, yes I did." He said and put his arm around me. They approved! Well, two out of three for the day_ _aint bad right_?

**3 months later (Allys POV)**

I spun in front of the mirror in my dress. My mom walked in "oh..." She said and started to cry. "Mom don't make me cry, I have like 5 layers of mascara on." I said, fighting back tears. "You just look so beautiful sweetie!" She said. I smiled and hugged her. Trish, Danny, and Mimi walked in. "Wow!" Trish exclaimed. "Ally it still suits you perfectly. I cant believe we picked that out two months ago." Mimi said. Danny just came up and hugged me. "Yeah neither can I Mimi." I said as I recalled the memory."

_(flashback)_

_We walked into the store. "Oh hello hello hello and who is the lucky bride to be?" A chipper lady in about her mid thirtys asked. I raised my hand. "That would be me. And these are my maids of honor." I said and pointed to Trish and Danny. They both waved. Danny spoke "I still think its unfair that I'm like 6 years older then you and I don't even have a boyfriend." I laughed. "Whatever, c'mon lets go pick out my dress." We walked farther into the store where all the dresses were. "Now do you have an idea of what you want?" The lady asked me. I thought. "Well it's a beach wedding so I don't want it to be super long. I would like it to be a little bit above my knee, but not too much. I would prefer spaghetti strap over strapless and I don't want it to poof out too much. And you know a little bling never hurt anybody." I said with a smile. The lady laughed. "Yes, well why don't we go into the back here and see what we have. Everyone can pick out a dress and whichever one you like best, that can be the one you get." She said and led me to a room with even more dresses. Everyone split up to find me a dress and in the end I had like 5. "okay I'm gonna go try these on before my arms fall off." I said, being crushed under the weight of the dresses. Everyone laughed as I woddled into the dressing room. The first dress I tried on was Trish's choice. It went about an inch below my knee and it was covered in sparkles from head to toe. I don't think this was the one. I walked out and stood in front of everyone. My mom spoke first "it's not you sweetie, that looks more like a Trish dress." I laughed as everyone nodded in agreement, including Trish. I walked back in and tried on Dannys choice. It was strapless and went all the way to floor and poofed out like a mile wide. This definitely wasn't it. I walked out and immediately everyone shook their head. I walked back in. I tried on two more, both of which were no's. finally all I had left was the dress that I picked. It went just to my knees and the skirt part had lace flowers on it. It was spaghetti strap and jewels made a little v shape near my waist line. This was it, I know it. I walked out, smiling widely. Danny spoke first "definitely the one." She said. Everyone nodded in agreement and I turned to the sales lady. "I'll take it!" I said excitedly. She smiled and handed me the bill. I took out my checkbook Nd wrote a check out to her. We walked out of the store and drove home._

_(end of flashback)_

I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned slightly. "Redy for me to do your hair girl?" Trish asked. I nodded and sat down. She put my hair into some type of updo with a bunch of braids. It was beautiful. I turned to my mom. "Is this really happening mom?" I asked. This didnt feel real. She just nodded and started crying again. The music started cuing the bridesmaids to start walking out. "See you out there." Trish said. "I'll be the one in white." I said and smiled. When all the bridesmaids were lined up my dad came and hooked his arm through mine. "You ready?" He asked me. I swallowed and nodded. He slightly smiled and we started walking. I looked up and finally saw Austin. He was wearing a black tux with red tie and yellow rose pinned to it. I smiled. This is who I'm marrying, this is the love of my life. It seemed like eternity until I reached him and my dad handed me off. "The bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows." The priest said and pointed to Austin to start his vows. "Allyson Marie Dawson. We've known each other since basically birth and for all those years I was so glad to call you my best friend." He said. I started to tear up. "And I don't know why it took me until I was eighteen to realize that I loved you, because even our parents knew that someday we would be together." Faint laughter filled the air. "But that doesn't matter becuse were here now and I couldn't be happier. I love you from the top of your hair to the tips of your toes and I will never let anyone hurt you or take you away from me. This ring is merely a symbol to represent that promise. So as I put this ring on you, I promise to love you forever until the day we die." he said, holding back tears. He slid the ring onto my finger as silent tears ran down my face. The priest gestures for me to start. "Austin Monica Moon." I giggled at his middle name. "Youve always been there for me. No matter what, you were always on my side. And I love you for that. It didnt matter how many fights we got into or how many times we were late. We never left each others side. So I'm going to put this ring on your finger eland as I do I am promising to never forgetting all the memories that we've had and I am also promising to never let out love die. If it starts to get weak then I will water it until it comes back healthy because I love you way too much to let you leave me." I said as I slid the ring on. I was bawling now. I looked out and even our dads were crying. The priest spoke up. "Ally Dawson do you take Austin Moon to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked. I nodded through tears "I do." The priest nodded. "Austin moon do you take Ally Dawson as your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked. He looked at me straight in the eye. "I do." He said and grinned goofily. Then the priest said the words tht I've been waiting to hear. "Austin, you may now kiss the bride." She took me and dipped me and has me the best kiss he's ever given me. Those sparks that we always felt were still there. We looked up and smiled at each other. Everyone cheered. "Well, now that that's done, Austin, Ally has a surprise for you." Trish said into a microphone. I wlked up to the microphone and spoke into it softly. " hi everyone I'm Ally and I'm going to sing a song that I wrote for you." I looked at Austin who was just sitting there with his mouth dropped open. I was so scared!

**Austin's POV**

Ally said that she was going to sing and my jaw dropped to the floor. I could tell how nervous she was. Sh took a deep breath and the music started.

underlined=song

we could just go home right now

or maybe we can stick around for just one more drink oh yeah

get another bottle out, shoot the breeze, sit back down

for just one more drink oh yeah

heres to us, here's to love, all the times that we messed up

she smiled at me when she sang this part. She was doing so good! She was really getting into it

here's to you, fill the glass

cause the last few years have gone too fast

so let's give them hell,

wish everybody well

heres to us

heres to us

Stuck it out This far together

put our dreams through the shredder

lets toast, cause things, got better

And everything can change like that

and all these years go by so fast

But nothing last forever

heres to us

heres to llove, all the times that we messed uup

heres to you fill the glass

cause te last few years went by too fast

if they give us hell, tell em forget themselves

heres to us

heres to us

Here's to all that we kissed

heres to all that we missed

to the biggest mistakes

that we just couldn't trade

To us breaking up

without us breaking down

to whatever's coming our way

heres to us

heres to us!

she held this note out. She did it so perfectly! She had a better voice than I did! She smiled at me again

here's to us

heres to llove

all the times that we messed up

heres to you fill the glass

cause the last few nights have gone too fast

So lets give em hell

wish everybody well

Here's to us

she sang the chorus once more and the music ended. Everybody started clapping and cheering. I cheered the loudest, I was so proud of her! "Thanks everyone, and that song was dedicated to my wonderful new husband, Austin Moon!" She said into the microphone. Everyone clapped again and she came up to me. "Did you like it?!" She asked me excitedly. I answered truthfully. "Liked it, Ally that was incredible! You're over your stage fright now!" she blushed. "I figured it was time to get over my fear." She said. I laughed and kissed her. She looked behind me and gasped. I looked too and had the same reaction, standing about 5 feet away from us was Kira.

**Allys POV**

"K-Kira what are you doing here?" I asked her nervously. "Um, Ally that performance was amazing and you look absolutely gorgeous." She said. I crossed my arms. "What do you want Kira?" I asked. She sighed. "I uh I wanted to apologize. I was way out of line a couple of months ago and I'm extremely sorry." She said. "Kira why should I forgive you, you took one of the best moments of my life and you made me feel guilty about it! Why should I even listen to what I have to say?!" I asked her. She looked down at the ground. "I know I don't deserve it but I always admired the fact that you would listen to what people said. That's why whenever I needed to talk to someone, I would go to you. Because I knew you would listen." She said, holding back tears. I dropped my hands. I hugged her. "I get it, you were probably just in a bad mood and didnt know what you were saying. It's okay. Shh you don't have to cry." I said to her. she looked up and wiped her eyes. "Thank you so much Ally. I know I don't deserve this chance and you won't regret giving it to me." She said. I grinned at her and nodded my head. "C'mon me and Austin are about to cut the cake. It's chocolate with mint filling." I sad and held out my hand. She smiled as I led her to everyone else. This was now the best day of my life. I couldn't be happier than I am at this moment

**A/N: I told ya not to hate Kira ㈴2 what'd you guys think? I had so much fun writing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**P.S the song that I used in this chapter is the glee version of here's to us :)**

**love ya! Read and review**

**-haylee**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: unfortunatly I'm almost done with This story. It's really a shame because I had so much fun writing it and reading your reviews. But, I still have other story ideas so I'm not done on fanfiction. This story is probably only going to be about 4 more chapters. I'm really sorry but that's just the way it is. But definitely keep an eye out for more stories from me because I have more ideas. I love you guys and Im so happy that you stuck with me until the end. So here's your chapter. Happy reading!**

**Allys POV**

"Wake up Mrs. Moon." Austin whispered in my ear. I grunted and turned over in the bed. "Austin we just got back from our honeymoon yesterday, please let me sleep." I whined. He laughed. "Later. This can't wait, I have a surprise for you. You don't even have to get dressed if you don't want to." He said with a wink. I stuck my tongue out at him And stretched. "Give me like 15 minutes and ill be down." I said. He smiled gave me a small kiss. I smiled and got out of the bed. I put on my white strapless sun dress and put on my brown boots. I put my hair in a sock bun and curled a couple of pieces of hair by my ears. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked downstairs and Austin was waiting for me. He took my hand and led me to his truck. We drove in silence for a couple of minutes. "So, where exactly are we going?" I broke the silence. He just grinned. "You'll see. But for now tie this around your eyes so you can't see anything." He handed me a scarf. I looked at the scarf and then at him, who was just sitting there grinning. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly tied it around my head. We parked and he helped me out of the car. "Austin where are we?!" I asked him. "Just keep on walking." He said and laughed. We finally stopped and he took the blindfold off. I was awestruck at the sight before me. Everything was exactly the same. The pool, the giant oak tree in the backyard, the tire swing, our treehouse, it was all there. I covered my mouth with my hands and started crying. I faced Austin. "How did you do this?" I asked him through happy sobs. He hugged me. "I figured it was time to upgrade our living situation." He said and smiled at me. "Wait so you mean..." I started to say. "It's ours. The very same house that we met at, is now ours to keep." I started crying again and kissed him. I suddenly got really hungry.

**Austins POV**

She cried more tears of joy and kissed me. She suddenly looked up and clutched her stomach. "Are you okay?" I asked her, worried. "Yeah I'm just really hungry, can we go to Melody Diner for lunch?" She asked me. I nodded my head and opened the passenger side of the truck for her. When we got there, we sat down and opened my menu. I ordered some nachos with raspberry robot. Ally, on the other hand ordered 2 chicken pot pies, a side of extra large onion rings, and an extra large lemon twist. "Dang Ally, will you be able to eat all that?" I askEd her. She just looked at me and started eating. In less than 20 Minutes, her shake was gone, she had eaten one of her pies and all of her onion rings were gone. She suddenly turned really pale and ran to the bathroom. I walked in there after her, ignoring the funny looks that I got for going into the ladies room. "Ally, are you okay?" I asked her woried. I heard a toilet flush. Ally walked out, still pale. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. I shook my head. "No, you're not come on I'm taking you home." She just nodded her head and we walked out. I left the money on our table and helped Ally get into the truck. Ally was holding her stomach and moaning the whole ride home. "Are you sure your okay." I asked her. "Yeah it's just the stomach flu, I'm sure. I will be back to normal in no time." she said. I looked at her worriedly. "Austin, I promise I'm fine. I just need some rest." I nodded my head and I pulled into our new houses driveway. I walked her upstairs. "k, now go get some rest. I'm gonna be in and out of here because I'm gonna start moving the stuff from the old house into here." I said and tucked her into the bed. She nodded and drifted off to sleep.

**Allys POV (three hours later)**

I woke up, sweating. Why was it so hot in here? I need some air. I checked my phone and I had. Text from Austin

_from: hubby 3_

_Hey sweetie. Jimmy called me and asked me to come down. Ill be back later tonight. Love you._

I read the text and got out of bed. Whoah, now it was freezing! I suddenly burst into tears. What the heck?! I've never been this sick before, and I've never had mood swings this bad. Realization hit me. I ran out of the house and drove to the drug store. I drove home and took the pregnancy test out of the box. I took a deep breath and waited for the results.

**Austin's POV (when he comes home)**

"Ally, I'm home!" I yelled. "o-okay." She stuttered. I walked upstairs. "Is everything alright?" I said and stopped in front of the bathroom, where she was. "Uh, yeah. Everything's great actually." She said and pulled a little white stick out from behind her back. I looked from the test to her, who just stood there smiling. I started smiling and ran into the bathroom and hugged her. I spun her and set her down. "Austin, were gonna be parents!" She said excitedly. I started crying tears of joy and nodded. I hugged her again and kissed the top of her head. "Yes we are." I said through tears. I was, at this moment, the happiest man in the world

**A/N: tadA! There's chapter, I think 17. Haha. I feel like this chapter wasn't that good. I was kind of rushing when I wrote it. Sorry if you didn't like it. And I'm sorry that its so short. Well, I will update soon. That is a promise! Llove ya guys!**

**-Haylee ❤❤**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: heeeyyyyy! So whyd you guys just stop reviewing all of the sudden? But I do have a lot of follows and favorites so I'm gonna update again! First I want to give a shoutout to one reviewer:**

** LoveShipper- you are amazing! I love reading your reviews and I've read a couple of your stories and your an amazing writer. Thank you for always reviewing and always having something nice to say. I love you even though I don't know you (that wasn't weird, right?) haha anyways thank you. So here's chapter 18**

_recap:_

**_Allys POV (three hours later)_**

_I woke up, sweating. Why was it so hot in here? I need some air. I checked my phone and I had. Text from Austin_

_from: hubby 3_

_Hey sweetie. Jimmy called me and asked me to come down. Ill be back later tonight. Love you._

_I read the text and got out of bed. Whoah, now it was freezing! I suddenly burst into tears. What the heck?! I've never been this sick before, and I've never had mood swings this bad. Realization hit me. I ran out of the house and drove to the drug store. I drove home and took the pregnancy test out of the box. I took a deep breath and waited for the results._

**_Austin's POV (when he comes home)_**

_"Ally, I'm home!" I yelled. "o-okay." She stuttered. I walked upstairs. "Is everything alright?" I said and stopped in front of the bathroom, where she was. "Uh, yeah. Everything's great actually." She said and pulled a little white stick out from behind her back. I looked from the test to her, who just stood there smiling. I started smiling and ran into the bathroom and hugged her. I spun her and set her down. "Austin, were gonna be parents!" She said excitedly. I started crying tears of joy and nodded. I hugged her again and kissed the top of her head. "Yes we are." I said through tears. I was, at this moment, the happiest man in the world_

**3 months later (Ally's POV)**

We've avoided talking to our parents. We didn't want to tell them until we knew the gender. So we were going to tell them today after our appointment. I grabbed my coat. "Austin,lets go I don't want to be late!" I yelled up the stairs. "Coming!" He yelled back as he hopped down the stairs trying to put his left shoe on. I laughed at his actions and opened the front door. We got in the car and started driving. The bell by the door of the office chimed as we entered the area. I walked up to the receptionist, who gave us a warm smile. "How can I help you?" She said. I smiled. "Um I have an appointment with Dr. Clink." I said. She took out her clipboard. "Name?" She said. "Uh, Allyson Moon." I said. She tapped the clipboard with her pen. "Aww yes here you are, please follow me." She said. She led us to a small room with an ultrasound screen, an uncomfortable looking bed type thing, and a bunch of tools. Dr. clink came up to me and led me to the bed. She gave me a warm smile. "Just lay down and try to get comfortable, dear." I did as I was told. "If you would please just lift up your shirt." She said. I nodded and lifted it up. She squeezed some really cold goo onto my stomach and started rubbing it around with some tool connected to the ultrasound screen. "Aha here we are." She said and momentarily stopped rubbing the goo. Austin and I looked to the screen as she pointed out where the head and feet and hands were. She rubbed for a little longer. "Huh that's... Odd." She said. Thats not what you want to here at an ultrasound appointment. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She just smiled at me. "Oh dear, there's nothing wrong at all. It just appears that... You're carrying twins. Two girls. Congratulations." She said and started to clean the goo off my stomach. "T-twins?" I managed to get out. She smiled at me again. "Yes, identical twin girls by the looks of it." Me and Austin looked at each other and Austin gave my hand a small squeeze. I started crying tears of joy and the doctor smiled at me, once again. "You're free to go Mrs. Moon" she said. I nodded and got off the bed. We walked out of the office and drove to our house. "What do we do now?" I asked. "We call our family's and tell them to come over for dinner." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I nodded and started to get up from the couch to get my phone. Austin pushed me back down. "I'll do it. You just rest right now." He said and went upstairs. I smiled at him and leaned forward to get my book off the coffee table. I started reading and got about 3 more chapters read when Austin came back down. "They'll be here in an hour." He said. I nodded and put my book down. He helped me up and I walked to the kitchen. I started boiling a pot of pasta. "Austin!" I screamed up the stairs. "Yeah?" He said from the living room. "Oh sorry hon, I thought you were upstairs. Can you finish the dinner, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I said and handed him the spoon to stir the pasta. I walked upstairs and to the bathroom. While I was up there, I heard a knock on the door. "Hey everybody. Dinners ready so just sit at the table and I will go get Ally." I heard Austin say. I walked out of the bathroom right as he walked into the room. "You ready?" He asked me. I rubbed my baby bump and slowly nodded. He walked downstairs and I heard him say "she's on her way down." I took a deep breath and started walking downstairs. I stopped halfway as took another deep breath. She walked the rest of the way slowly but confidently. Once she reached te bottom step she smiles. "Hey guys, so glad you can make it." I said. Everyone's head turned to me. Danielle dropped her fork on the floor, my mom started crying tears of joy, and Austons dad spit out his water. Me and Austin laughed and Austin walked over to me. "Guys, we have something to tell you." Austin said. "You're having a baby!" Mimi yelled. I laughed and just nodded. "How far along are you?" Danny asked me. "5 months." I said. My mom started crying even harder, but I knew she was happy. "Oh sweetie, why did you wait so long to tell us." My dad asked. "We wanted to wait until we knew the gender." Austin said. "And we found that out today." I added. They all looked at us, waiting. "Well, um. We're having twins." I said and smiled widely. "Two girls." Austin said. They all jumped up from their seats and ambushed us in hugs. "Congratulations sweetie." My mom said through tears. "And yet I'm still not married." Danielle said with a smile. "At least you have a boyfriend though." I said, reassuring her. She nodded and hugged me again. We made small talk de te rest of the night. Four more months. This was going to be the longest four months of my life.

**A/N: there you go! There's chapter 18! I can't believe I'm almost done with this story! But there's still a couple more chapters. Hope you guys liked it, remember to review!**

**love ya,**

**-Haylee ❤❤**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey lovelies :) sorry for the long wait of this update but I've been busy. This chapter is going to skip Time a little bit. Ally is now 8 months pregnant and her final doctors appointment is today. Enjoy my non reviewing readers ㈴2**

_**recap**_

_ I stopped halfway as took another deep breath. She walked the rest of the way slowly but confidently. Once she reached te bottom step she smiles. "Hey guys, so glad you can make it." I said. Everyone's head turned to me. Danielle dropped her fork on the floor, my mom started crying tears of joy, and Austons dad spit out his water. Me and Austin laughed and Austin walked over to me. "Guys, we have something to tell you." Austin said. "You're having a baby!" Mimi yelled. I laughed and just nodded. "How far along are you?" Danny asked me. "5 months." I said. My mom started crying even harder, but I knew she was happy. "Oh sweetie, why did you wait so long to tell us." My dad asked. "We wanted to wait until we knew the gender." Austin said. "And we found that out today." I added. They all looked at us, waiting. "Well, um. We're having twins." I said and smiled widely. "Two girls." Austin said. They all jumped up from their seats and ambushed us in hugs. "Congratulations sweetie." My mom said through tears. "And yet I'm still not married." Danielle said with a smile. "At least you have a boyfriend though." I said, reassuring her. She nodded and hugged me again. We made small talk de te rest of the night. Four more months. This was going to be the longest four months of my life._

**Allys POV (3 months later)**

Another kick. I winced "really guys! I think I want you out more than you want out." I said to my stomach. I took a deep breath. One more month, that's it! I felt like it went by way too fast. "Austin c'mon I don't want to be late!" I yelled upstairs. When there was no answer I got worried. I started walking upstairs when I heard a honk come from outside. I looked over and Austin was already waiting for me in the car. I smiled and ran out. I buckled up and we started driving. As we entered the building the familiar sound of the bell chimed. I walked up to the receptionist and said for the 4th time in four months. "Appointment for ." She smiled and led me into my room. Dr. Clink smiled and laughed. "I believe you know the drill." I giggled and nodded. I layed down and lifted up my shirt as she put the goo on. I winced at the coldness. She moved te device around and stopped. "Their they are!" She said with a smile. She moved it around some more. "Huh, that's... Very unusual." She said a little surprised. "What's wrong?!" I said, worried. "Nothing is WRONG persay, it just appears that... Instead of having two girls, it looks like you're having one girl and one boy." She said and looked at me. Wait,what?! "So all this time it was always a boy and girl?" Austin said because I was too shocked to speak. "It appears so." The doctor said. "I'm so sorry for making that mistake." Austin and I looked at each other and smiled. "That's perfectly alright, we would have loved it either way right?" I said and laughed. She chuckled. "I guess so." She said and started to clean off my stomach. We laughed some more ad we left the room and went to the car. "So, what do we do now?" I asked. Austin just shrugged. "I dont know but for now let's just go home. I'm exhausted." He said. I just nodded and we started driving home. When we pulled into the driveway, Austin's phone went off. He looked at it. "Hey Alls, Jimmy needs me. Will you e alright here by yourself?" He said. I nodded and sighed. He ave me a kiss. "I'm sorry Ally. Ill be home ASAP." He said. I smiled lightly and got out of the car. As Austin drove away, I watched him down the street. I unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open. I turned on the lights and at least 20 people jumped up and yelled surprise. Baby shower. Well played Austin, well played. "Hi everyone!" I said excitedly. They all gave me a bunch of hugs. "Um, everyone I have something to tell all of you." I said. They all turned their attention to me. I took a deep breath. "Okay, well um, the doctors made a mistake. Turns out that instead of two girls it's actually a boy and a girl." I said. Everyone cheered and I laughed. I was showered in hugs again and the baby shower went on as planned.

**2 hours later**

Austin sat on the couch with my head resting on his legs. Dani, our parents and Trish, Dez, and little Rosie sat next to us. "So do you guys have names?" My mom asked and we nodded. "For the girl we were thinking Talia Jane. We haven't really figured out the boy name yet though." I said. Austin chimed in. "Actually I was thinking of some names and I think we should name him Cory. Cory Nicholas." He said and I smiled. "That's a wonderful name sweety." I said and kissed his cheek. Mimi smiled And clapped her hands together. "Those names are wonderful you guys!" She exclaimed and everyone nodded. "Thanks." I said and layed back down. Trish checkEd the time. "Hey Ally it's late we gotta get going so I can put Rosie down." She said and leaned down to hug me. I smiled. "Okay see ya later." She nodded and left the house. I closed my eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep. I heard the faint whispers of "goodbye, tell Ally we love her." from our parents and Dani. Only one more month.

**A/N: there ya go! I know some of you wanted me to name the babies something different but I decided to name them after the two amazing people that sadly passed away this month. Cory monteith and Talia Joy you will be missed. ㈻1**

**Hope you guys liked it! Ill update soon. Love ya!**

**-Haylee**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: lalalalalalalala :) that's my Laura impression haha :) so only a couple of chapters left of this story :( I'm so sad because I had the best time writing it! But yeah this story is going to be like 25 chapters at the most! But don't fret my lovelies, because I will be writing more :) so here's chapter 20? I think it's 20. Anyways heres the next chapter for you **

_recap:_

_Austin sat on the couch with my head resting on his legs. Dani, our parents and Trish, Dez, and little Rosie sat next to us. "So do you guys have names?" My mom asked and we nodded. "For the girl we were thinking Talia Jane. We haven't really figured out the boy name yet though." I said. Austin chimed in. "Actually I was thinking of some names and I think we should name him Cory. Cory Nicholas." He said and I smiled. "That's a wonderful name sweety." I said and kissed his cheek. Mimi smiled And clapped her hands together. "Those names are wonderful you guys!" She exclaimed and everyone nodded. "Thanks." I said and layed back down. Trish checkEd the time. "Hey Ally it's late we gotta get going so I can put Rosie down." She said and leaned down to hug me. I smiled. "Okay see ya later." She nodded and left the house. I closed my eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep. I heard the faint whispers of "goodbye, tell Ally we love her." from our parents and Dani. Only one more month._

**Allys POV (the next month)**

"Austin I'm gonna make pancakes wake up!" I yelled at him in bed. He bolted up "chocolate chip and I want 12!" He said and looked up. I laughed and gave him a kiss. "Not enough batter sweety. How about 5?" He nodded and smiled. I walked downstairs and got everything ready. My sleepy husband came down and sat down at the bar so that he was facing me. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Whens your due date again Hun?" He asked me. "November 29th, one more week." I said and continued to mix chocolate into the batter. "It seems like it went by way too fast. I mean think about it, any day now were gonna be parents." He said. I nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean sweetie. I'm a little nervous but at the same time I'm really excited. Any day now were gonna have not one but two kids to take to the park, read to sleep, and spend time with. We're finally going to be a family Austin. Its what I've wanted all my life and I'm finally gonna get it." I said with a smile. He nodded. "Plus..." I added. "Any day now it won't look like I swallowed to balloons and a watermelon." He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Everytime I see you, I only see that beautiful 16 year old that I fell in love with." He said and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "That, mister might have just bumped you up to 6 pancakes." I said and bopped his nose. He clapped. "Yes a bonus thing to be happy about." I laughed. "What was the first thing to be happy about?" He smiled again. "Being married to the best." he gave me a kiss. "Most beautiful" another kiss. "Women in the entire world." One last kiss. My arms went around his neck and my hands found the soft spot on his neck. I started scratching his neck and he moaned and deepened the kiss. The timer went off and we both looked up. "That would be the pancakes." I said with a smile. He clapped. "Ooh goody." He said. He sounded like a 5 year old. I laughed and told him to sit down. I brought our plates to the table and I sat down across from him. We made small talk and laughed while we ate. My phone went off. "Can you go get that for me baby." I said. Austin nodded and grabbed my phone. I looked at it and faced Austin. "Hey hon, Kira wants to spend some time with us today, do you want to?" I asked. He swallowed his bight. "I actually have to do some stuff with her dad today, but you can if you want." I smiled and looked down at my phone.

_Hey Kira Austin has to do some stuff with your dad but I can come :) then we can have some girl time!_

I set my phone down and continued eating for a couple of minutes when she replied.

**_Sounds good girl! :) just come over whenever you want!_**

_haha will do :) ill probably be like 45 minutes._

**_okay _**

I smiled at our conversation and took our plates to the sink. We both walked upstairs and started getting ready. I put on some yoga pants and a starr records recording studio tshirt. I put on one of Austin's oversized sweatshirts and put on my uggs. I put my hair in a high ponytail and just put on a little bit of foundation. Austin was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a checkered red shirt with his blue high tops. I smiled at him. "Well, you definitely look a lot better than I do." I said and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked at me. "Well, duh. What else is new?" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes Playfully. "You're not 9 months pregnant dear." I said and he laughed. "And once again my wife proves to me that she is smarter than me." I smiled and gave him a kiss goodbye. "Are you taking the truck or the Nissan?" He asked me. "Nissan. You know I'm too short for the truck." I said and laughed. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

**At Kira's House**

"Okay, how about this color?" Kira said, holding up a bottle of lime green nail polish. I scrunched my nose and shook my head. "Austin hates green, remember?" I said. She nodded her head. "Why dont you pick the color." She said and moved aside so I can look at all of the colors. I picked out a hot pink color and a white color. "Hot pink with a daisy on the big toe." I said and handed her the polish. She smiled and gestured for me to give her my foot. She started painting and I started making small talk. "So how are things with you and Elliot?" I ask her referring to her boyfriend for the past 6 months. She smiles widely. "It's going great! Actually that's why I wanted you to come over today." She said. I gave her a confused look. "What's going on Kira?" I ask her. She takes a big breath and shows me her left hand. Which now has a new diamond ring on it. "He proposed!" She almost screams. "Kira, that's great! Im so happy for you!" I said and gave her a hug. "There's more." She said. "I uh, Ally will you be my maid of honor?" She asks me. I smile big. "Kira I would be honored!" I said and gave her another hug. A sharp pain spread trough my sromach and I pulled back. "Ouch." I said and rubbed my stomach. "You okay? Kira asks me and I nod my head. Another sharp pain. I wince. "Um Kira. I don't want you to freak out here but I need you to drive me to the hospital. I think I just went into labor." I said. Her eyes got huge. "Are you sure?" She asks me. Another sharp pain and I feel as if I just wet my pants. "Kira, my water just broke!" I said. Se jumped up and helped me up off the couch. I took out my phone and dialed Austin. "Austin the babies are coming!" I almost yell at him. "I'm on my way!" He said. Another sharp pain. "HURRY!" I scream, in tears.

**Austins POV (finally!)**

"Austin, the babies are coming!" She says. I almost drop the phone. "I'm on my way!" I say back. She lets out a small whimper and screams "HURRY!" Into the phone. She was in tears. I hang up and turn to Jimmy. "Jimmy I gotta go, Ally just went into labor and I gotta get to the hospital." I said. He just nods and I drive as fast as I can to the hospital.

_(page break)_

I walked into the front entrance of the hospital and to the reception desk. "Allyson Moon." I say. She checks some stuff on her clipboard and nods. "Room r5 _(1)_, just down the hall and to the left right there._" _I nod in thanks and sprint down the hall until I find her room. I walked in and found her sitting in the bed, her hair all frizzy and tear stains on her face. She looked like a mess but she was still the most gorgeous girl in the world to me. I walked up to her and she smiled lightly. "You still in pain?" I ask her and she shakes her head. "The doctors put me on a bunch of pain killers." She said and held up her arm to show me the IV. She leaned in really close to me. "I can't even feel my feet, I don't know of that supposed to happen or not but I don't care." _(2)._ She whispered into my ear and laughed. I playfully rolled my eyes and our parents ran in. Allys mom saw her and started crying, as usual. "Why does it always seem to be you that's in the hospital sweetie?" My mom asks playfully. Ally laughs "your not planning a party for me this time are you?" She said and laughed again. They all gave us hugs and walked out. Dani came in. "Um Trish and Dez can't come. Rosie's sick and they had to stay with her." She said and sat down next to Ally. We both nodded, understanding. "So who are you gonna have in the room with you when the babies are being born?" She asks. "Well, Austin and mom obviously and I was thinking you if you're up for it." Ally says and smiles at her sister. Danielle nods happily and they hug. Ally grabs her stomach and winces. "Go get mom and the doctor." Ally said and looked at both of us. "This is happening NOW." She said.

_(page break)_

Ally let's out a small scream. She turns to me. "You suck you suck you suck you suck! How could you do this to me!" She exclaims as tears fall down her face. That hurt. Penny looked at me and mouthed don't worry about it. I nodded and squeezed Allys hand tighter. "You're doing so great sweetheart." I said to reassure her. She lets out another scream. "Come on Alls you can do this." Dani says. Ally shakes her head. "No. I. Can't.!" She screams and cries harder. I hated seeing her like this. "There's the head." The doctor said. "Neck, arms, feet, he's here." The doctor said with a smile as small cries filled the air. "Do you want to cut the cord dad?" He asks me and I nod, trying not to cry. I walked over and took the scissors from him. He showed me where to cut and I cut at that spot and the doctor handed him off to another nurse who got him weighed and diapered and stuff. "C'mon Ally. You're almost there." Penny says, also holding back tears. Not long after more soft cries filled the room. Ally smiled as all the pain drifted away. "Dani, you cut the cord this time." I said and handed her the scissors. She slowly took them and nervously walked over. She cut where she was supposed to and the nurse weighed her and diapered her. The doctor handed Ally Cory and he handed me Talia. Ally started crying as she rocked him back and forth. Talia opened her eyes and looked at me. She has Allys eyes, they're huge chocolate orbs. I started crying too. Me and Ally switched kids. Cory has her mouth and it looks like he's going to have blonde hair like me. I smiled at him amd looked up. "Mom." I said and Penny looked up. "Do you want to hold him?" I asked and she nodded as tears to fall. She smiled as I handed Cory to her. "Ally can I hold her?" Danielle asks, also crying. Ally nods and hands Talia to her. I looked at her and gave her a kiss. I grabbed her hand. "We did it Ally." I said, holding back more tears. "We're parents." She nodded and I kissed her hand. This time I let the tears fall. And boy did they fall.

**A/N: Whoah long chapter! Longest chapter yet :) so the stuff about Kira and Elliot was just filler stuff. But, the babies are here! I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you loved it as much as I did! Until next time my lovelies ㈵6**

**1) room r5! Haha I had to!**

**2) my sister said this when she was in labor and I thought it was pretty funny :)**

**love ya guys!**

**-Haylee**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: okay I am so bored right now so I'm gonna updat. :) so this story might be a little bit longer than 25 but I don't know. It is a possibility though :) I need your guys opinion on this. Should I write a raura fanfic? Let me know if I should in my private messaging and let me know what you think it should be about. So enough rambling, here's chapter 21. This part is going to be funny and sad at the same time so brace yourself. Love ya guys!**

**Ally POV**

I took the pump off of my breast and put Cory down in his chair. I haven't slept for three days. The babies just won't stop crying! I walked to the kitchen to put the milk in a bottle. I turned around to get the top of the bottle and my elbow hit it, knocking all of the milk to the floor.

**Austins POV**

I heard tears coming from the kitchen and a loud "are you kidding me?!" I walked into the kitchen to find Ally with her head in her knees sobbing. I went over to her and put a hand on her back. "What's wrong love?" She looked up and gestures to the big puddle of milk next to her. "You know how much milk I just pumped?! 6 ounces!" She yells. "6 freakikg ounces! And I was a stupid klutz and knocked it over!" I continued to rub her back. "You know where that milk came from Austin?! From my boob! From! My! Boob!" She said and I stifled a laugh. She leaned into me and cried into my chest. I cradled her. "Shh Ally it's okay stop crying its okay." She looked up at me with puffy red eyes. "Austin am I a horrible mother?" She asks me. I look at her shocked. "Wha- NO! Why on earth would you think that?!" I said to her. She sniffled "maybe it's the fact that I can't get them to stop crying, or that I haven't slept in three days, or the fact that i just knocked Cory's lunch onto the floor, or-" I cut her off and lifted her head so she was looking me straight in the eye. "Listen to me good. You are not a horrible mother so don't you ever think that of yourself." She looked at me with watery eyes. I repositioned her so that she was sitting on my lap. "Ally, neither of us have been able to stop them from crying Hun. Theyre newborns what do you expect? And the milk thing could've happened to anyone. And it's no surprise that it happened to you if you haven't slept. Look, Talia is asleep and Cory is just sitting there waiting for food. Ill make him a bottle with the formula and you my lovely wife, you are going to go take a nap." I said and picked her up. I walked her upstairs and layed her in bed. "I love you." I said and pulled the cover over her. She mumbled a love you too and was out. I kissed her forehead and went downstairs to make Cory his bottle.

**Ally POV (2 hours later)**

The faint sound of a guitar being strummed could be heard as I woke up. I got out of bed and found Austin in the nursery singing to Talia and Cory. He saw me and smiled. "Hey beautiful." He said. "Did you have a nice nap?" He put his guitar down. "Um, yeah. What's going on in here?" I asked and walked over to him. I sat down on his lap and he kissed the top of my head. "The babies were tired so I thought I would sing for them a little bit." He sad with a smile. I face palmed myself. "I never even thought of that!" I whisper yelled. Talia let out a single cry and I got up to check on her. Austin grabbed his guitar. "You try singing something hon." I nodded my head and he started playing a melody.

_Italics= song_

_White lips, pale face,_

_breathing in the snowflakes _

_burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Lights gone, days end_

_struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_

_shes in the class a team_

_stuck in her ddaydream _

_been this way since eighteen_

_but lately her face seems _

_slowly sinking, wasting_

_crumbling like ppastries _

_and they scream _

_the worst things in life come free to us_

_Cause were just under the upper hand,_

_go mad for a couple grams._

_and she don't wanna go outside tonight _

_and in a pipe she flies to the motherland_

_or sells love to another man_

_its too cold outside _

_for angels to fly_

_angels to fly_

_ripped gloves, rain coat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_dry house, wet cclothes _

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary eyed, dry throat_

_call girl, no phone._

_and they say she's in the class a team_

_stuck in her daydream_

_been this way since eighteen _

_but lately _

_Her face seems slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries _

_and they scream _

_the worst things in life come free to us _

_cause were just under the upper hand _

_go mad for a couple grams_

_and in a pipe she flies to the motherland_

_or sells love to another man_

_its too cold outside_

_for angels to fly_

_an angel to die _

_covered in white_

_closed eyes_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time well fade out tonight_

_Straight down the lline_

_and they say she's in the class a team_

_stuck in this daydream_

_been this way since eighteen_

_but llately _

_her face seems slowly sinking, wasting_

_crumbling like pastries _

_and they scream _

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_cause were all under the upper hand _

_go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight _

_and in a pipe she flies to the motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_its too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_an angel to die** (1)**_

Austin plays the last chord and I finish singing. I look down and the babies are sleeping. I smile. He leads me out of the room and we sit down to watch TV. "So when did you write that song?" He asks me. I look at him. "Oh geez. I think I was 14 when I wrote that. I wrote it after my grandma died." He just nodded and we turned back to the TV. I paused the show. "Austin do you hear that?" I ask. He listens. "No, I don't hear anything." I smiled. "Exactly, it's quiet in the house. It's actually quiet." He smiles at me and unpauses the TV. I don't know when, but eventually I fall asleep on Austin's chest. I forgot how good sleep felt.

**A/N: just to let you know, I hate this chapter so I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up tonight but I don't know so don't get your hopes up**

**1) the a team by Ed sheeran**

**love ya guys**

**-Haylee**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I don't really have a lot to say but I do have a review to respond to:**

** guest- I was going to put it in the story but I couldn't figure out. Allys grandmother died from being an alcoholic so I used a team because it talks about a girl who's like an alcoholic and who sells her body and stuff so... Yeah hope that helped :)**

**anywho, this chapter is going to e like 13 years in the future. I know it's skipped a lot but it had to be done for purposes of the story **

**Allys POV**

Cory walked downstairs in nothing but his boxers. "Cory what are you doing?!" I almost yelled at him. He just looked at me like I was a clown. "Uh, walking through the house." I took a deep breath to keep from yelling at my thirteen year old son. "Cory, you have to be at your baseball game in 15 minutes, go get ready RIGHT NOW!" I said getting angrier. I shook my head and walked into the music room. "No no no Marilyn sweetie. THIS is a d chord." Austin said and repositioned the 8 year olds fingers on the piano. She giggled. "Oh yeah, oops." I smiled and leaned against the doorway as she tried to play ode to joy. "Sorry Marilyn we have to go get ready for Cor Cors baseball game. She hopped off the bench and skipped over to me. Marilyn was a spitting image of me. Mostly. She had Austin's same goofy grin. I led her to her room and told her to get dressed after I took some jean shorts and a black tank top out of her drawer. She smiled, her two front teeth missing and nodded. I laughed and closed her door. I walked into my room and started getting ready for the game when there was knock and Mariyn said "momma." In a small voice. I opened the door. "Yeah little bit?" I said and knelt down to her level. She was petite, just like me. "You said that you were going to do my hair. Are you still going to?" She asked me, her huge eyes staring into mine. "Oh honey I can't I'm busy. I'm sorry." "It's okay momma." She said. I smiled. "Talia!" I yelled for her. She came into my room, headphones in texting on her phone. We just gave the twins their first phones. She took one earphone out and paused the music on her iPod. I pushed Marilyn towards her. "Would you mind doing Marilyns hair?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't. She loved doing people's hair. She smiled and eagerly nodded. "What do you want me to do with it?" She asked. "Anything you want. But if you flatten or curl it use heat protectant please." She nodded. "Can I use your wand?" I nodded and walked into my bathroom to get it. " Do you want the glove so you don't burn yourself?" She shook her head and I handed it to her. She applied some mascara before leading the eight year old to te bathroom. I smiled as they walked away. When did my kids get so big.

_(page Break)_

**One hour later (at Cory's baseball game)**

Applause filled the little league field as Cory ran into home plate. I looked up for a second and went back to reading my book. Talia and Marilyn ended up staying home because they didnt want to come. I can't blame them, this was so boring. As if on cue, Talia called me. "Hey Talia." I said. She was in tears. "Talia what's wrong?!" I asked and Austin looked at me and leaned closer in so he could hear the conversation. "I- I, just please come home I don't know what to do." She said, still in tears. I hung up and turned to Austin. "I'm going home, something happened." He grabbed my arm as I stood up and gathered my things. "Do you want me there too?" I shook my head. "No, I wanted to go home anyways. That's why we brought two cars here, remember?" He nodded and I drove home as fast as I could. I burst through the door. Talia was sitting on the coucH, Cradling Marilyn and sobbing. I walked closer and there was a piece of bloody tissue on the back of her head. "WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled and took Marilyn. "I- I just looked away for a second." She said. "Talia Jane Moon, tell me what happened." I said as calmly as I could. I handed her a tissue and she blew her nose. "W- we were gonna go swimming a-and we walked out there and she started walking down the steps into the p-pool a-and I swear I only looked away f-for a sec-second and then she screamed. I ran u-up to her and s-she was bleeding and, MOMMA IM SO SORRY!" She said and started crying again. I pulled her into me and let her cry into my shoulder. "Talia I have told you SO MANY TIMES, if you're going to go swimming with Marilyn, you HAVE to watch her 100 percent of the time. You can't not pay attention to her." I said and made her look me in the eye. She nodded. "I-I'm so-sorry mom-mommy." She said through sobs. I stroked her hair. "It's okay it could have happened to anyone. The important thing right now is to make sure Marilyn is okay. Did you put hydrogen peroxide on it?" She nods. "Have you been applying pressure to it?" Another nod. I hugged her. "Thank you, you did everything you were supposed to. I'm proud of you okay" I said and kissed the top of her head. I put Marilyn down and made her face me. "Are you okay sweet girl? How do you feel?" I ask. "i feel okay now, mommy." I smile. "Good. That's good. I'm gonna ask you some questions and have you count and stuff to make sure your okay. They're going to seem silly but they're not. Okay?" She nods. "Okay, do you feel dizzy at all?" She shakes her head. "Do you feel sick?" She shakes her head again. "Are you seeing anything that you usually dont see?" Anoter shake of the head. I hold up all ten of my fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She squinted. "I think ten, but I don't have my glasses." She said. I laughed a little and hugged her. "Come on big girl lets get you cleaned up." I said and walked her into my bathroom. I used cold water to clean up the little bit of dry blood and put a bandage on the back of her head. I heard Talia scream from the downstairs bathroom. I ran down there. "Talia, what's wrong?!" I say as I knock on the door. I open it and she's sitting on the toilet holding a bloody piece of toilet paper. "Oh my-" I said, realizing what was happening. It was only a matter of time, I started my period when I was thirteen. I knelt down in front of her. "Honey, it's okay. You know what this is right?" I said. She looked up at me. "Yeah it means either I started my period or I'm dying. Either way I'm screwed." She said and put her face in her hands. I laughed. "The first one sweetie. My baby's growing up." I said and hugged her. "Mo-om!" She said embarrassed."uh, sorry. Um. Throw the underwear that your wearing out and ill go get you a new pair and a pad. Just stay put." I said and ran to my room to get a pad. Oh gosh, what happened to my kids. I came back and handed her the underwear and pad. I showed her how to put the pad on and gave it to her. I walked out and waited for her. I heard the toilet flush and she walked out with puffy eyes. She hugged me. "Thank you mom." She said. Just then we heard the car pull up and se looked at me. "Are you gonna tell dad or am I?" I asked. She just looked at me with horrified eyes. "Hey it's okay ill tell him but you're going to be in the room with me." I said. She nodded and I sat her down on the couch and went to go get her some water. Austin walked in and kissed me in the cheek. "Hey is everything alright?" I smiled. "Yeah Marilyn just fell. She has a small cut on the black of her head but shell be fine" I said. " I turned to look at him. "Come sit down. Me and Talia need to talk to you about something." He looked at me quizzically but sat Down Anyways. I sat down next to Talia, who was just staring at the ground. "Well, Auatin today after I got Marilyn all cleaned up um..." I leaned in closer to him to. Whisper the last part.

**Talia POV (didn't see that one did ya?)**

Mom whispered the last part. Oh gosh, this was so embarrassing. I looked up slightly as mom whispered it. All of the sudden dads eyes got huge and he looked at me. I looked down, scared. He came and sat down next to me. "My little girls growing up." He said and rubbed my back. I grinned and hugged him. He kissed the top of my head and ruffled my hair. He announces that Hes going to take a shower and leaves the living room. I looked at my mom. "Now was that so hard?" Se asked and put her hand on her hip. I smiled and shook my head. It wasn't, it really wasn't.

**Austin POV (1 hour later at the dinner table)**

"daddy I'm done." Marilyn said and showed me her plate. "Good job sweetie, now go play." She happily nodded and skipped down to the playroom. And then there were four. Cory started telling us about his game and about how he raked in most of the runs. We laughed when he told us funny stories of the dugout. "So what were you three talking about after my game. Y'know in the living room?" Talia choked on her water and I tried to stifle a laugh. "Well, Cory something very big happened to your sister today." Ally said. He was listening to us now. "Cory, today Talia started her period." I said and he's tarted to grin. "Aww congrats sis now you can get pregnant." He said and slapped her back. "Cory Nicholas." Ally said sternly. "May I please be excused?" Talia asked. "You may." I said. She threw her napkin on the table and stormed off to her room. The door slammed. Ally got up, probably mad at her for slamming te door but I stopped her. "Just let her cool down for a bit." She nodded and sat back down. She glared at Cory, who looked scared. But you had to admit, it was pretty funny.

**Allys POV (later that night)**

I brought a blanket and book out to the front porch. I sat down in a lounge chair and started reading. Austin walked out a few minutes later with two glasses of iced tea. He handed one to me and I smiled at him and kissed him. He sat down next to me and we looked out at the stars. "Y'know." I said breaking the silence. "You're eyes still shine like the stars." I said and looked at him. He grinned that goofy grin, Marilyn's grin, I thought, and he kissed me. We watched the stars a little bit longer until finally I couldn't take it. "What happened to our kids Austin?" I asked and looked at him, who just shrugged. "They grew up way too fast." I said and he nodded. "At least we still have a couple more years with Marilyn. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. Marilyn walked out with her blanket. I put her in my lap. "What's up big girl, why aren't you in bed?" She sniffed. "I had a bad dream mommy." She said and I hugged her tighter. "It's okay honey it was just a dream." Austin said and she reached for him. Austin put her in his lap. "Can you sing for me? Both of you guys?" she asked. We smiled and nodded. "You are my sunshine my only sunshine-" Austin joined in "you make me happy when skies are gray." Marilyn fell asleep on Austin's lap eventually and we went inside so we could go to bed too. Austin came into our room and layed down next to me. "I miss our kids Austin." I said, resting my head on his chest. He turned off te lamp. "Me too Ally, me too." And we drifted off to sleep

**A/N: this chapter was basically filler but I had fun writing it :) the whole thing about Talia starting her period was definitely filler, but I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Read and review please :) love ya!**

**-Haylee ❤❤**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ive updated the past three days in a row :) haha I'm proud of myself. Only a couple more chapters left. And then I'm gonna put my focus into Ally is Somewhere in Brooklyn, which I haven't updated In over a mont. Because of this story. I enjoyed writing this story and I'm sad that I have to end it :( but I have more ideas for fanfictions so I'm not going anywhere :) enjoy chapter 23 **

**Ally POV**

"Cory I can't believe you did that!" A sixteen year old Talia stormed into the house. "Awww did I upset wittle Talia." Cory said in a baby voice and pouted his lips. Mariyn pushed her glasses up on her face and took her book to her room. "How would you feel if I told Roaie that you still suck your thumb!" Talia yelled. Austin walked downstairs. "What's going on?" He asked and sat the twins down on the couch. "Cory told Jason that I still sleep with my stuffed animals and blanket!" She said, infuriated. "Oh please he was never gonna go out with you anyways." Cory said and scoffed. "Oh and like Rosie, who's almost a year older than you and the daughter of our moms best friend will ever go out with you." She said. "Especially after I tell her that you still suck your thumb and use a nightlight." She added and took out her phone, I'm assuming to call Rosie. I took her phone out of her hand and gave it to Austin. "Mom!" She said and tried to grab her phone. Austin lifted it out of her reach. "Ha you don't have anything on me now." Cory said and stuck his tongue out. "She does go to the same school as us you idiot." Talia said. "Yes and if you say anything to her well ground you." I said. She stood up. "What! Mom that's not fair! Cory emabarassed me!" She practically yelled. "And we will deal with him later. But you aren't going to get back at your brother, you're going to turn the other cheek and let it go." I said. She looked to me and then to Austin. "This is so unfair." She said and stormed upstairs. "Hey Talia." Cory yelled. "You should probably put the tampon a little less up your butt next time." Talia stopped right at her bedroom door. She walked downstairs. "You are the worst brother to ever walk the planet." She said and pushed him against the wall. I stood up to go stop them but Austin pulled me down. 'She needs to get this out, just let her' he mouthed to me and I nodded. "You make fun of me for everything, you judge me everyday about everything that I do, say, and wear and you never support me in anything." Talia was right in his face now. "Don't ever talk to me again'" She was in tears and she started walking upstairs again. "I hate you!" Se yelled and slammed her door. Austin and I both looked to Cory. Cory gestured upstairs. "Aren't you gonna do anything to her?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, because she's right. You treat her like a piece of crap and then expect her to be nice. That's not how it works." He put his hands in his lap and looked down. "Give us your phone and your iPod and your car keys. Your not getting them back until you start being nice to your sister." Austin said and held up his hand. Cory opened his mouth in shock but then he gave in and handed over the stuff. "Also." I said. "You're not leaving the house for a month." He opened his mouth again but I stopped him. "I'll add Anoter month if you say a word against it." Austin said. I smiled, happy that he was in my side. He stormed upstairs and slammed his door as well. I got up. "I'm gonna go check on Talia." Austin nodded and flipped on the TV. I walked upstairs and opened Talias door. "Talia." I called for her. She wasn't in there. I heard sobs come from the barroom so I walked to the next room. I opened the door. "Tali- oh my gosh!" I said and covered my mouth with my hands. Talia was sitting there sobbing with a pair of scissors in her hand and her wrists all bloody. She looked at me and cried harder. I knelt down next to her. "Talia, how long have you been doing this." I said and carefully grabbed her wrist. She wiped er nose on her sleeve. "This was my first time." She said and cried again. I pulled her into me and she cried into my shoulder. Cory came into the doorway and stopped when he saw the blood on Talias arm. He knelt down and touched her arm. Talia shook it off quickly and looked at him. "Go away! Don't you know that your the reason for this! Are you gonna tell Jason this too, are you gonna make fun of me for this too?" Cory looked hurt and started backing out. I saw a single tear leave his eye and he turned around and walked to his room. Talia cries into my shoulder again and Austin came into the bathroom. He saw Talias wrist and knelt down and rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry." Talia cried softly. I kissed the top of her head and continues to cradle her. "It's okay sweetie. It's okay. We're just happy that you've never done this before." She cried some more. "It wasn't worth it mommy." She said softly into my shoulder. I let a tear fall in to her hair. "I know sweetie, I know."

**Cory's POV (three hours later)**

I sat on my bed, staring at my ceiling when my dad walked in. He sat on the edge of my bed. He looked at me but I didn't know what to say. "I-is Talia alright?" I managed to get out. He opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock on my door. I looked to the doorway and Talia stood there in plaid comfy shorts and a white tank top. Her wet hair was pulled back into a braid and her wrists now had bandages on them. "Can I talk to him dad? Please." Dad nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. She climbed onto my bed and lyed down next to me. I looked at her, I noticed that she had just shaved her legs. I was surprised that mom and dad actually let her use a razor. She noticed me looking at her legs. "It took some convincing, but they finally realized that I wasn't gonna do anything." She said. I nodded and stared at my ceiling. I didn't know what to say. I looked at her wrist and held it up. She looked at me. "Did you really do it because of me?" I asked her. She looked down and then at me again. "I was really upset when I did it Cory. I regret it now. It was the dumbest thing I've ever done. I started crying. "I'm so sorry Talia. I didn't know that me teasing you was making you this upset. Gosh, I don't blame you for saying that I was the worst brother ever and that you hated me." I wiped away a couple of tears. Talia grabbed my hand and made me look at her. "Cory, I will never EVER hate you, you're my brother, I love you. I just didnt like all of the teasing." I looked down. "I mean, you know why I still sleep with that blanket, it was grandma Dawson's. It's the only thing I have left of her." She said. I nodded, gosh I'm a jerk. She made me look at her again. "Hey, it's okay. It was the first time that I ever did it, and i can guarantee that it's my last. I'm sorry I told you that I hated you." I shook my head. "Dont be sorry, I deserved it. I've been really horrible to you lately." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I wiped my cheek off. "Eww, Talia gross!" I said, but managed to smile. She laughed and hugged me. "I love you Cory, you know that right?" I turned to her. "Yeah, I know." She smiled and we looked at my ceiling again, which had a bunch of poetry painted on it in cursive writing. "I've never gotten why you like poetry so much. I mean I like writing if, but you only like reading it. I don't get it." Talia said. I shrugged. "I don't know its like, poetry is a way to kind of read the authors mind." I said. "They write down all of their emotions on the paper and them you read it and its like, you can feel their emotions. Y'know what I mean?" I said. Talia smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She said. "That's kind of like how I feel with plays. It's like you're finding out how they felt when they wrote the script." She grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze." I smiled. "Guys, dinner!" Marilyn yelled through the door. We got up and walked out together, and for the first time in a while, I felt connected to my twin sister again.

**A/N: this chapter was all filler! I'm sorry for the whole wrist cutting thing I just got the idea and I wrote it down. Someone asked me a couple chapters back to write some chapter about the kids growing up so I thought this would be a good idea for a chapter. This chapter brought something to my attention though:** **If you ever wanna talk about anything, like anything at all. My pm box is only a click away. Please feel free to talk to me about anything that's bothering you. Until next time my lovelies. Wow, this chapter made me really sad :( but the next chapter won't be depressing. Oh and if you didn't get it when you read it, Allys mom died and gave Talia her old blanket. Also, Cory has a crush on Trish and Dezs daughter **

**-Haylee ❤❤**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: see I love you guys so much that I'm doing a double update just for you guys :) credit for this chapter goes to _R5AAfan. _She gave me an amazing idea for this chapter that I think all of my lovely readers will like :) so thanks for the idea and enjoy!  
**

**Ally POV (sorry I like writing in her POV, it's fun)**

"Cory go get dressed. Trish and Dez will be here soon." I said to my son, who was sitting, half naked on the couch drinking a root beer. "T-Trish and dez? Is Rosey coming too?" He asked. I gave him a puzzling look. "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" He got really pale. "N-no reason. Just wondering." He stuttered and walked upstairs. As soon as he couldn't see me I laughed. Austin walked down and saw me. "What's so funny?" He asked and kissed me on the cheek. "It's Cory. He's so crushing on Rosie. You can tell that he's really nervous about tonight." I said. He laughed and kissed me again. "Well, if he's anything like me he's gonna make a complete fool out of himself tonight." Austin said. I nodded and laughed. Poor guy

**Cory POV**

I looked at my appearance in the mirror again. Wasn't yellow the color that Rosie Hates? I quickly took of my shirt and switched it for a red button down. Talia knocked on my door. "Knockity knock." She said and closed the door as she walked in. I looked over to her as I buttoned the last button on my shirt. "Hey." I said. She chuckled. "Hey." She said as she sat on my bed. She had her hair curled and had a purple sundress on. "You ready for tonight?" She asked me. I shook my head and looked at my twin. "No. Talia I'm so nervous. What should I do?" I asked her. As far as I know, she's the only one who knows about my crush on Rosie. "Well first off you have to so something with that hair." She said and led me to the bathroom. She wet her hands and put some gel on her hand and went to work. "Okay, just, be a gentleman. But not just to her. Like, ask everyone at the table If they want drinks but when you bring them all out, give Rosie hers first." I gave a slight nod. "Anything else?" I asked. She smiled slightly. "Yeah like when she asks you to pass something to her at the table, give her a smile. And don't be afraid to wink." I nodded. She finished my hair and I looked in the mirror. How she did it, I don't know but she somehow manages to make my hair not too messy, but just messy enough. Like I just got back from the beach. "Thanks sis." I said. She laughed. "No problem, oh one more thing. Rosie hates the color red." I facepalmed myself. "What's her favorite color then?" She laughed again. "Yellow." She said and walked out of the bathroom. I quickly switched back into the yellow shirt I was wearing before. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs right as the doorbell rang. I opened it, only to find Rosie. I tried not to stare but I couldn't help myself. She had her hair straightened and she was wearing a pair of red shorts with a red blue green and purple plaid see trough shirt with a red tank top underneath. She was wearing her purple flip flops and her nails were painted to match her shorts. All in all, she looked hot.

**Rosie POV**

I combed down my hair once more before my mom rang the doorbell. Cory answered and smiled. I couldn't help but staring. He was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans with a yellow button down shirt and black converse. His hair looked like he had just gotten done surfing, but in a good way. As I approached, we made eye contact and heat rose to my cheeks. I quickly looked away so he wouldn't see. Why does he have to be so cute?! Dang you, puberty. I walked in and saw Talia and ran up to her. "Oh my gosh, you died the tips of your hair blonde?!" I asked. It looked amazing! She nodded excitedly. "Oh my gosh you straightened your hair!" She exclaimed. I nodded. We squealed and I hugged my best friend. "Girls, dinner." Austin said to us and we sat at the table. Talia sat next to Marilyn so I had no choice but to sit next to Cory. I looked down and blushed when I saw him staring at me. I reached for the salad bowl but couldn't reach it. "Here let me get that for ya." Cory said. He handed me the salad bowl and gave me a small smile and winked, our fingers slightly touched. A shiver of electricity went through my hand. We made eye contact but he quickly broke it and scratched the back of his neck. I blushed some more and put some salad on my plate. Cory stood up and cleared his throat. "Does anyone want anything to drink? We have water, iced tea, root beer and gingerale." He said. "Can I have a root beer please?" Talia said. He nodded. "Just water for me hon." My mom said. Another nod. "Iced tea for me sweetie." Ally said. He turned to me. "What about you Rosie?" He asked and grinned. "U-um a um iced tea p-please." I stuttered and started acting very interested in my salad. He nodded and went into the kitchen. He came out with all of the drinks in his hand. "Honey, let me help you, you have a lot." Ally said. He just shook his head. "I got it mom." He went to give me my tea but his hand slipped, spilling the tea all over me. I gasped and jumped up, some of my natural hair was already starting to show. Cory put all of the glasses on the table. "Oh my gosh, Rosie I'm so sorry. I-" He started but tripped and faceplanted into the carpet. He got up and ran upstairs, closing his bedroom door behind him.

**Talia POV**

I ran over to Rosie and grabbed her arm. "I'm gonna take her up to my room and get her cleaned up." Everyone nodded and I led her to my bedroom. I opened a drawer and threw her a blue ruffly blouse and some jean shorts. "Change." I commanded her. She did as she was told and put on the clothes that I gave her. I pulled the chair out from my makeup table and got my straightener l. I plugged it in and looked at her. "Sit." I told her simply. She sat down in the chair and I sectioned her hair off. I began straightening a piece. "So what are you gonna do about Cory?" I asked her and she gasped. "I- I don't know what your talking about." She stated and tried to hide the blush on her cheeks by looking down. "Nuh-uh head up and yeah right." I said. "Everyone at that table can tell that you're crushing on Cory. Well, everyone except Cory." I said and laughed. She sighed in defeat. "Okay, you're right. What should I so to find out if he likes me back?" She asks me. I finish straightening her hair and grab my makeup bag. I took out my mascara. "Look up." I commanded. She did as she was told. "And trust me, he likes you back." I say and she looks at me. "How do you know?" She asks me. I take out the eyeliner. "Close your eyes." She closes them. "And he's my brother, he tells me everything that goes in with him." I finish and she opens her eyes. "Wait, he's TOLD you that he likes me back?" She asks. "Uh-huh." I say as I grab my browm smokey eyeshadow. "Close." I command again and she closes her eyes. "So what are you gonna do?" I ask her. She opens her eyes and shrugs. "I don't know what I CAN do. Everytime I try to talk to him I freeze up and start stuttering. Unless, someone's there with me." She says. So how about I talk to him with you?" I suggest and she smiles widely. "You would do that for me?" She asks and I nod my head. "Of course!" I say and she hugs me. "Well, c'mon lets go then." I say and we walk to his room. We open the door and he's standing on his balcony. His eyes go huge when he sees me.

**Cory POV**

I'm staring at the stars from my balcony when I hear a knock on my door. Talia walks in and following closely behind her is, of course, Rosie. I open my eyes really big and she laughs. I love her laugh. "Cory relax, it's fine. It felt good actually, it's really hot outside." Not as hot as you, I thought to myself. I clear my throat and scratch the back of my neck. "Besides," Rosie continues. "I'm all cleaned up and good as new." I looked at her, it was true, she looked as beautiful as she did when she walked in only she was wearing Talias clothes now. I grin. They both come onto my balcony, Talia is between me and Rosie. We all just look at the stars for a couple of minutes. "Um, I'm gonna go see if they need any help in the kitchen." Talia said. She winked at me and then left. Rosie scooted a little closer to me and butterflies started forming in my stomach. "Hi." She squeaks out. "Hi." I say and smile at her. Our shoulders are touching now. "So, uh, how's-" I kissed her. I couldn't help it. She was just there. She looked at me, her eyes huge. "I-I'm sorry." I said and looked away, embarrassed. She giggled "I'm not." She said. I looked at her. "Huh?" I say. She giggles again. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna kiss me again?" She asked and put a hand on her hip. I smiled and she stood on her tip toes as I kissed her again. We both smiled. "I love you." We say simultaneously and laugh. "You don't know how long I've wanted to say that to you." I said and she smiles. "I think I have some idea." She says. I smile and kiss her again. This night ended perfectly

**A/N: I love This chapter :) thanks again _R5AAfan_****for the awesome idea for this chapter! :) until next time my lovelies. Which will probably be tomorrow :) make sure to review. Love ya guys! **

**-Haylee ❤❤**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: updates for the past four days in a row! :) and yesterday was a double update :) I deserve a cookie: ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 haha just kidding. Enjoy chapter 25 you guys. Love ya!**

**_Cory POV_**

_I'm staring at the stars from my balcony when I hear a knock on my door. Talia walks in and following closely behind her is, of course, Rosie. I open my eyes really big and she laughs. I love her laugh. "Cory relax, it's fine. It felt good actually, it's really hot outside." Not as hot as you, I thought to myself. I clear my throat and scratch the back of my neck. "Besides," Rosie continues. "I'm all cleaned up and good as new." I looked at her, it was true, she looked as beautiful as she did when she walked in only she was wearing Talias clothes now. I grin. They both come onto my balcony, Talia is between me and Rosie. We all just look at the stars for a couple of minutes. "Um, I'm gonna go see if they need any help in the kitchen." Talia said. She winked at me and then left. Rosie scooted a little closer to me and butterflies started forming in my stomach. "Hi." She squeaks out. "Hi." I say and smile at her. Our shoulders are touching now. "So, uh, how's-" I kissed her. I couldn't help it. She was just there. She looked at me, her eyes huge. "I-I'm sorry." I said and looked away, embarrassed. She giggled "I'm not." She said. I looked at her. "Huh?" I say. She giggles again. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna kiss me again?" She asked and put a hand on her hip. I smiled and she stood on her tip toes as I kissed her again. We both smiled. "I love you." We say simultaneously and laugh. "You don't know how long I've wanted to say that to you." I said and she smiles. "I think I have some idea." She says. I smile and kiss her again. This night ended perfectly_

**Rosie POV (4 years later)**

I sighed and put my head down again. "Rosie, head up! If you put it down it will take even longer!" Talia says. "Sorry." I mumble. "You okay?" Talia asks me as she wraps another piece of hair around the curling Iron. I look into the mirror at my reflection. "I-I don't know, maybe it's just prewedding jitters." I said. Talia nods and stands in front of me. She kneels down so were eye level with each other. "Do you remember that day that you started dating?" She asks me and I smile. "How can I forget? He spilled iced tea all over me and then faceplanted." I said and we both laughed. "Exactly Okay? That day even when you were all sticky and gross and covered in tea, you were all that Cory could think about." She said and I smiled. "Rosie. That boy out there, who's waiting at the end of the aisle, loves you. And I guarantee that once he sees you in that dress he will fall in love with you all over again." She finished and smiled. I grinned and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was a mid-length sleeve and the sleeves were lace. It went barely to the floor and the bottom was outlined in sequins. "You look gorgeous." Talia said. I smiled and hugged her. She smoothed out her bridesmaid dress. "I gotta go out there with the other bridesmaids. Especially since I'm the maid of honor." She said. She grabbed my shoulder and looked in the mirror with me. "You'll be fine." She said. I lightly smiled and she went to the other bridesmaids. My dad came into the room and stood behind me. He wore a suit. My mom wouldn't let him wear his striped socks, but he somehow convinced her to let him wear his neon polka dot tie. I smiled at him. "You ready?" He asks me and I nod and link my arm in his. I take a deep breath as the music starts. We start walking and all eyes are on me. My mom and Ally are both crying and Cory is just staring at me smiling. It seems like forever until I reach my husband to be but I finally do and he takes my hands in his. "Cory Nicholas Moon. Please repeat after me." The priest said and we started our vows

**Ally POV **

They began their vows and I started crying again. Austin put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. Trish grabbed my hand and looked at me. "What happened to our kids, Ally?" Trish said and laughed. "I've been asking myself that for 20 years Trish." I said back and smiled. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and me and Trish looked up. Cory took Rosie by the waist and gently kissed her. They looked up and smiled at each other. Everyone clapped and whistled and hollered. Talia went up to the stage. "Hey everybody I'm Talia Moon, Rosie's best friend and now sister in law. I um, I wrote a song for the bride and groom to dance to but I have some words to say before that happens." everyone put their attention to her. "Um, I just wanted to say that I'm so happy for you guys. It's funny, I remember when you guys went on your first date, Cory had no idea what to do so I suggested that he take her to the pier. You came home soaking wet and told me the story of how she pushed you into the water and pulled her in with you. You said, even though that it was against the rules to be in the water, I couldn't have picked a better person to make into a rebel. A couple years later, Rosie was staying at Corys house so much that there was a pile of her stuff there." Faint laughter. Talia started to tear up. "And then, just 4 months ago, keep in mind that Cory has never really been the romantic type. Anyways, Cory came up to me and said that he wanted to propose. He asked me for help. Again, I suggested that they go to the pier because that was where they went for their first date. Cory did what I told him and brought Rosie to our house that night to show off his lovely bride to be." She blinked away a couple of tears. "And then just two weeks ago, Roaie came to my house, bawling her eyes out and saying that she thought Cory was going to leave her. I was comforting her and Cory walked in and just kissed her right there. I was shocked but I didn't say anything. They didnt think that I could hear the whispering but I did. And I remember Cory whispering into Rosies ear 'I'm never gonna leave you alone." I looked over to Cory, who was blushing. I laughed. Talia continued. "And that brings us to the present day. After that day that Roaie came to me crying, I wrote this song. And I was so happy when Cory agreed to have his first dance to it. So, Cory and Rosie, or should I say Cosie." She lifted up a wine glass as laughter filled the air again. "This is for you guys." She cued for the band to start playing and she started singing

underlined= song

"you were in college working part time waiting tables

left a small town never looked back.

i was at flight risk

with a fear of falling 

wondering why we bother with love

if it never lasts

i say can you believe it?

as we're lying on the couch

the moment I could see it

yes, yes I can see it now.

do you remember we were sitting there

by the water

you put your arms around me, for the first time,

you made a rebel out of a careless mans careful daughter,

you are the best thing, that's ever been mine

Cory spun Rosie and dipped her. Talia was smiling the whole time

flash forward and were taking on the world together,

and there's a drawer of my things, at your place 

you learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded 

you say well never make my parents mistakes

I knew she was referring to my grandparents, who got divorced when I was 11

but we got bills to pay 

we got nothing figured out

when it was hard to take 

yes yes this is what I thought about

do you remember we were sitting there by the water

you put your arm around me

for the first time

you made a rebel out of a careless mans careful ddaughter 

you are the best thing that's ever been mine

she held this note out and everyone stared at her in awe

and I remember that fight 2:30 am

when everything was slipping right out of our hands

i ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

braced myself for the goodbye 

cause that's all ive ever known

and you took me by surprise,

you said ill never leave you alone

you said, I remember how we felt sitting by the water

and everytime I look at you, it's like the first time

i fell in love with a careless mans careful daughter 

she is the best thing that's ever been mine (1)

The music ended and everyone clapped for her, including me. I was so proud of her. wow, I'm getting old

**Talia POV **

I ran up to Cory and hugged him and hugged Rosie. "Talia that song was amazing!" Rosie said and I blushed "thanks." Cory laughed and picked me up and spun me around. "Thanks little sis." I rolled my eyes playfully. "Seriously your a whole 60 seconds older than me." I said. "And don't you forget it." He said and laughed. We laughed again. We were one big happy family

**A/N: I hated this chapter ㈵3 unfortuantely, I think that this is the last real chapter. The next one will probably be the epilogue and then this story will be done :( hope you guys liked it!**

**1) Mine by Taylor Swift**

**Love ya guys! And I'm gonna try to get the epilogue up tonight :)**

**-Haylee**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: this is the last chapter you guys ㈵2 but now I'm gonna put my focus into Ally is Somewhere in Brooklyn ㈴2 thank you guys so much for sticking with me throughout this story. This was my first ever fanfic and it means a lot to me that you liked it so much ㈴2 let me just say before I write this out, before I started writing these stories and reading these reviews I was really depressed. I would always isolate myself in my room and not talk to anyone and I would just sit there staring at my ceiling and crying. Honestly, at one point I didn't even see the point in living. Luckily I didn't did anything, but really I didn't see the point. My really good friend had been telling me for some time that I have a gift for writing, but I couldn't find a way to showcase it. I made a tumblr and I found and I thought, this is perfect. So I got the idea for this story and I wrote it, not expecting anyone to actually read it, but now I have almost 200 reviews, 32 favorites, and 56 follows. I check my reviews everyday and when I saw them, they always made me smile ㈴2 every single review sad that this story was either one of their favorites, or it was their favorite. It made me so happy, which was something that I hadn't felt in a while. I stopped isolating myself from the world and I started going outside and talking to people again. I loved life and I loved the smile that people brought to my face and the smile that I brought to theirs ㈴2 thank you guys for making me realize that there was something in my life worth living for, and thank you for always making me smile and laugh. I love you guys! So here's the epilogue for ally oh my my my. Warning: you'll probably cry. **

_**Epilogue **_

**Ally POV (87 years old)**

They're taking him off of life support today. The doctors said that he would for sure pass away. But for now, he's still on support and he's still alive. "Ally." My Austin said weakly. "Yeah sweetie." I said and took his hand. "How am I going to tell our granddaughter that I'm dying?" He asked. I choked back tears. Just then, Talia, Cory, Marilyn, Rosie, and Talias husband, Jason walked in. Marilyn sat on the edge of his hospital bed and just cried. Austin rubbed her back and said that it would be alright. Talia hugged him as best as she could. "Thank you for... Everything. Thank you for making me the person I am today." She said whilst crying. Austin let tears fall onto Talias arm. Cory let go of Rosie's hand and went up to him. He squeezed his hand tight and said "I love you." That's all he said, that's all he had to say. Now it was Rosies turn. She walked up kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. "Thank you for giving me the best husband in the world. And thank you for being the best second dad ever. I love you dad." She said. He let more tears fall. "Talia and Marilyn both said their 'i love you's' and Cory and Rosie brought seven year old Mackenzie in. "Granpa!" She squeals excitedly and gives him a hug. "Hey lovebug." Austin says and squeezes her tighter. "Hey big girl I need to talk to you okay?" Austin says and makes room for her to lay next to him on the bed. "After today... You won't see me anymore, Im going somewhere very special." He says, holding back tears. "Where are you going granpa?" She asks with pleading eyes. He closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath. "I'm gonna go to heaven, sweetie. I'm gonna be in heaven with my mommy and daddy and grandmas mommy and daddy." He said. She nodded. "Come here big girl." He said and opened his arms wide. She climbed in top of him and gave him a hug. Austin let a single tear fall. "I love you so so much." He said and buried his face in her long brown hair. "I love you too grandpa." She said and climbed down. "Be good for your grandma okay? Promise me you'll be good for her." He said and Mackenzie nodded. "I promise." Austin gave a weak smile and Cory and Rosie led her out of the room. He turned to me. "I'm gonna miss you so much ally-cat." He said and started sobbing. I squeezed his hand "I uh I wrote a song for you." I said and grabbed the guitar that I brought with me. I started strumming a simple melody:

_italics=song_

_she said, I was seven and you were nine,_

_I looked at you like the stars that shine_

_in the sky, like pretty lights_

_and our daddy's used to joke about the two of us_

_growing up and falling in love_

he smiled lightly at that part and laughed as well as he could

_and our mommas smiled_

_and rolled their eeyes and said _

_oh my my my_

_took me back to the house with the backyard tree_

_said you'd beat me up_

_you were bigger than me_

_you never did, you never did_

_took me back when our world was one block wwide_

_i dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

another faint laugh escaped his lips

_just two kids, you and I _

_oh my my my my_

_well I was sixteen when suddenly_

_i wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_but your eyes still shined_

_like pretty lights_

_and our daddy's used to joke about the two of us_

_we never believed we'd really fall in love_

_and our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_and said oh my my my_

_take me back to the creek beds we turned uP_

_two a.m riding in your truck _

_and all I need_

_is you next to me _

_take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_the slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight _

_you stayed outside_

_until the morning light_

_oh my my my my _

_a few years had come and gone around _

_well be sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_and you looked at me _

_got down on one knee_

_took me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_our whole town came and our mommas cried_

_you said I do_

_and I did too_

_take me home where we met so many years beFore_

_we would rock out babies on the very front porch_

_after all this time, you and I _

_oh my my my_

_ill be eighty seven, you'll be eighty nine_

_i still look at you like the stars that shine_

_in the sky, oh my my my _

I strummed the last note and he grinned at me. The doctors came in to take him off of the support. With one last shaky breath he said "I love you." He said it so softly that I could barely hear it, but I Did. He closed his eyes and took his last breath. I squeezed his hand and let a single tear fall on his shirt. I love you too Austin. Ill be with you again soon, I promise

_**The end**_

**A/N: I know it's a sad ending but I've had this thought out since like chapter 3. Haha, I cried when I wrote this. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing my story. Make sure to check out Ally is somewhere in Brooklyn :) I love ya guys! Oh and in case you didn't know, the song used is Mary's song (oh my my my) by Taylor Swift :) See you on my other stories**

**-Haylee ❤**


End file.
